Bye Bye Robin!
by Strix Moonwing
Summary: When Cy and Bee want a new video game what do they do? WHY hold a Robin kissing contest of course! See what madness this leads to!TTBye Bye Birdie crossover BBRae,RobStar,CyBee
1. The Contest!

_**Bye Bye Robin!**_

**By Strix Moonwing**

Hi I'm Strix Moonwing! This is my first story ever! (Does happy fan girl dance) before I start the story I need to make a few things clear to the readers. First of all these two are my co host! (Beast Boy and Cyborg fall out of the ceiling and land beside Strix Moonwing.)

BB: Dude! Where are we?

Me: In my Fan fiction! You're my co host!

Cyborg: Says who!

Me: Says me! Strix Moonwing! (Strikes noble pose)

BB: Strix Moonwing? What kind of name is that?

Me: Strix as in Strix Struma from the Guardian of Ga'hoole books (I turn into An owl and fly around) and Moonwing because it sounds like a Warrior cat like name (lands and changes into a cat then back to human.)

Cyborg: You can't make us be your co host!

Me: Yes I can because if you two don't be my co host then I'll tell everyone on the internet that you two watch soap operas.

Both of them: WE DON'T WATCH SOAP OPERAS!

Me: (pulls out a tape recorder and pressed the play button. Beast Boy and Cyborg's voice are heard saying "Hi! I'm Beast Boy. And I'm Cyborg. And we WATCH SOAP OPERAS!) You were saying?(smiles evilly)

Both: Never mind…..

Me: Good! Now read these cards.

Beast boy: Strix Moonwing does not own Teen Titans or the play Bye Bye Birdie or if she did Raven and Beast Boy would be going out by now…..Hey!

Cyborg: Strix Moonwing would like to dedicate this story to her sister StarfireK who is also a fan fiction writer. Please review!

Me: Now with the story!

P.S.: For all you readers who don't know Bye Bye Birdie is a broadway play that was made in the 80s or something so some of the words might sound wierd.)

**Chapter I: The Contest**

_The band starts to play the theme song and the curtains open. May the show begin..._

_Theme song: **We love you Robin oh yes we do!**_

_**We love you Robin and we'll be true!**_

_**When you're not near uswe're blue!**_

**_Oh Robin we love you! ( _**Ha Ha Ha! You thought I meant the Teen Titan theme song! Too bad because this here is the Bye Bye Birdie theme song. I was in the play and I had to sing it over and over and over…)

_The story now begins at Teen Titans Tower………_

It was a normal day at the Teen Titans tower. Robin was in the evidence room looking at some files on Slade. Starfire was in the kitchen making something that I wouldn't touch with a ten yard pole and Cyborg and Bumblebee were playing video games on the game station. The only strange thing was that no body knew where Beast Boy or Raven was. (We'll get to that in Chapter 2!)

"Hey Sparky! Have you seen Raven or Beast Boy any where?" asked Bumblebee still not moving her eyes from the game. (She's winning!)

"No, why do you ask?" asked Cyborg who was trying to catch up to Bee on the game.

"I don't know. I was wondering. I mean they could be kidnapped be a villain or something."

"Hmmm Hm" muttered Cyborg still not convicted.

Bee thought for a second and smirked. "Or they could be on a date."

That did it. Cyborg spat out the soda he was drinking. "BEAST BOY and RAVEN on a DATE! Being kidnapped I can understand, Raven killing BB I can understand, but the two of them dating? Uh-uh not happening. Raven hates BB.

Bee shook her head sadly. "Cyborg, Cyborg, Cyborg. You can be so naïve. Beast Boy and Raven have been having a crush on each other for a long time."

Cyborg was still confused. "How did you know?"

"Starfire and I have known for weeks"

"What about Robin?"

"PU-please Robin wouldn't know romance if it danced naked in front of him wearing Dobby's tea-cozy!" (Yay for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! I hope they use that quote in the movie. I'm going to be the first one at the movie theater to see it. An angry mob of HP lovers surround me with torches and wands handy. I smile nervously. "I mean WE will be the first ones to see it." They leave.)

"Who's Dobby?"

"Don't know. The name just stuck in my head."

Cyborg was still upset that BB didn't tell him that he liked Raven. "I can't believe it! I mean I am is best friend! He should tell me these things!"

"I can't believe that I just beat you by 1,000 points."

"Yeah I…huh? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Wailed Cyborg as Bee did a victory dance around Cyborg's pathic body. He recovered and turned the game off. "Oh well that game was getting boring anyway. Me and BB played it over a hundred times by now. Let's turn on the tube."

Suddenly as soon as the TV. was on the commercial guy from the episode Overdrive came on. "Are you bored playing the same game a hundred times? Do you want to try something new?" The guy gets a really cool looking video game out like the one that BB destroyed on Employ of the Month. "Then you need to buy this! The X-BOX 3000! And for this month only the price is $3000! Buy it today!" The TV magically turns itself off.

Cyborg was in a state of shock. "So shiny! I must have it!" Cyborg screamed as he ran toward the phone. Luckily Bee tripped him before he could reach it.

"Are you nuts? Did you even hear the price of that thing! $3000 DOLLARS! We don't have that much cash! Screamed Bee as paced around the room.

But Cyborg was no quitter. "Then we'll make some cash!"

"How can we make that must cash before the month is over?"

Cyborg thought about this (risky uh?) and after a couple minutes of painful thinking it hit him. Really!

"OW!" cried Cyborg as a large rock came crashing through the window and hit him on the head.

"What is it?" asked Bee looking at the rock which had a note with hearts on the cover tied to it. Cyborg looked at it, shrugged, and threw it in the trash with many more rocks like the first one.

"Oh don't worry. It's just another fan letter from some crazed girl who wants to date Robin."(I could have sworn I saw my rock in there some where!) Suddenly Cyborg's face light up. "Bee! I think I know how we can make some fast cash!"

"Really! How?" Bee asked clearly impressed.

"Okay you know how much the fan girls love Robin (it's true)? Asked Cyborg.

"Yes."

"Well we make a contest where each girl has to pay us 10 dollars and we put the name of every girl in the city in a tally and we pick one and the one we pick from the tally will get to kiss Robin!"

Bee thought about every thing that Cyborg said for a moment before getting a giant smirk on her face. "Sparky...that's so crazy it just might work! Wait shouldn't we tell Robin!

"Don't worry you leave Robin to me. You just start getting the contest ready."

Bee walked over to the window and a smile slowly grew on her face. "Oh Sparky! Speaking of kissing you should come see this here!

Cyborg walked over to the window next to Bee. "What I do see any….**OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT THE….! OH CRUD!"**

Out the window stood Beast Boy and Raven sitting by the rocks ….**KISSING! (YAY!)**

"OH! I have to tell this to Starfire! Cried Bee flying to the phone. Cyborg just fainted in spot.

Strix Moonwing: Yay! I'm done with my first chapter!

BB: Yay! Me and Raven kissed! No! I mean….Uhhh you made me kiss Raven.

Cyborg: Yay! Me and Bee are going to embarrass Robin!

Strix Moonwing: Please review!


	2. Telephone Hour

_**Bye Bye Robin!**_

_**By Strix Moonwing**_

**Strix Moonwing (me): Hi! I'm back and I have some great news!**

**Cyborg: You're bringing us back to TT tower!**

**Beast Boy: You're going to buy us that X-box 3000! (Read first chapter!)**

**Me: No! I just got a review from SabreJustice! Thanks Sabre! So what did you think!**

**Sabre: This can only end in disaster. Bring in some crazy mercenary ninja mutate demon….uh…Irish soccer supporters to see this! This could get interesting!**

**Cy: Interesting! That could kill us!**

**Sabre: Whatever! Strix does not own TT or Bye Bye Birdie if she did then there would be Irish soccer players there!**

**Me: Sure…….**

**Chapter 2: Telephone Hour**

Note: This whole chapter will be the heroes singing to each other on the phone. Just so nobody's confused.

In the last chapter we left off when Bee ran to the phone to call Starfire and tell her about BB and Raven….

_**Bee: Hi, Starfire!**_

**_Starfire: Hi, Bumble—Bee!_**

_**Bee: What's the story, Morn—ing glory!**_

_**Star: What's the tale Night-in-gale! Tell me quick a-bout BB and Rae!**_

_**Jinx: Hi, Terra!**_

_**Terra: Hi, Jinx!**_

_**Jinx: What's the story, Morn—ing glo-ry!**_

**_Terra: What's the word Humming bird? Have you heard a-bout BB and Rae?_**

_**Bee, Star, Jinx, & Terra: Did they really get pinned? Did she kiss him and cry? Did he pin the pin on? Or was he too shy?**_

**_Girls (Bee, Star, Jinx, & Terra): Well I heard they got pinned!_**

**_Boys (Robin, Cyborg, Speedy, & Aqualad): Yeah, Yeah!_**

_**Girls: I was ho-pin they would!**_

_**Boys: Uh huh!**_

_**Girls: Now they're liv-in at last.**_

_**Boys: He's gone!**_

_**Girls: Go-in' steady for good!**_

**_Speedy: Hel-lo! Mister Rock (_**I don't know Terra's last name)**_ this is Speedy! Can I speak to Terra please?_**

_**Terra: Is it true a-bout Rae?**_

_**Speedy: Terra?**_

_**Terra: I just knew it some-how!**_

_**Speedy: About the prom?**_

_**Terra: I must call her right up.**_

_**Speedy: Sat-ur-day?**_

_**Terra: I can't talk to you now!**_

_**Girls: Go-in' steady!**_

_**Boys: You knew it! Man!**_

_**Girls: Go-in' steady!**_

_**Boys: It's crazy! Man!**_

_**Girls: Go-in' steady!**_

_**Boys: You know it!**_

**_Kitten: It won't last! Not at all! He's too thin! She's too tall!_** (Why do they even have her number?)

_**Speedy: Hel-lo Mister Killer Moth. This is Speedy! Can I speak to Kitten please?**_

_**Boys: Hi-ya Beast Boy! Hi-ya stupid! What ja wan-na, Go get pinned for?**_

_**Girls: Well, I heard they got pinned!**_

_**Boys: Hey, ya salad-head!**_

_**Girls: I was hop-in they would!**_

_**Boys: Lost your mar-bles?**_

_**Girls: Now they're liv-in at last!**_

_**Boys: Are ya nutty?**_

_**Girls: Go-in' steady for…………….**_

_**Speedy: Hel-lo Mis-sus Spell, is Jinx home from school yet?**_

_**Star, Bee: Did they real-ly get pinned?**_

_**Jinx, Terra: Go-in' steady!**_

_**Boys: She saw him!**_

_**Star, Bee: I was hopin' they would!**_

_**Jinx, Terra: Go-in' steady!**_

_**Boys: She dug him!**_

**_Star, Bee: Now they're livin at last!_**

_**Jinx, Terra: Go-in' steady for good**_

_**Boys: If you got-ta go That's the way to go!**_

_**Girls: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!**_

**_Boys: When they got ya hooked, then you're really cooked!_**

_**Girls: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!**_

_**Boys: What-cha gon-na do! What-cha gon-na do!**_

_**Girls: Well I heard they got pinned!**_

_**Boys: Oh, Man!**_

_**Girls: I was hoping they would!**_

_**Boys: Oh, Man!**_

_**Girls: Now they're liv-in' at last!**_

**_All: Go-in' steady, Go-in' steady, Go-in' steady, steady for good! Go-in' steady, Go-in' steady, Go-in' steady, steady for good! Go-in' steady, Go-in' steady, Go-in' steady, steady for goooooooooooooooooooood!_**

_**All: He's in love with Rae! Rae's in love with him!**_

_**Girls: Oh Weh---ell well! Doo-oo-oo tell! Oh Weh---ell well! Doo-oo-oo tell!**_

**_All: Go-in' steady, Go-in' steady, Go-in' steady, steady for good!_**

_**All: Go-in' steady, Go-in' steady, Go-in' steady, steady for good!**_

_**All: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeah!**_

Bee quickly got off the phone and said to herself "I love our little phone chats."

**Strix: Finally! It is complete! My second chapter is done! Boy do my hands hurt!**

**BB: What do they mean about me and Rae getting pinned? That sounds like it hurts!**

**Cy: Maybe it means someone is putting a curse on you like the way you put pins on voodoo dolls!**

**BB: Noooooooooooo! It's the Puppet King all over again! Runnnnnnn!**

**Sabre: They do know they being pinned is 80s talk for dating right?**

**Me: No.**

**Sabre: They're idiots.**

**Me: Yes but they're my idiots.**

**Please review! If you don't I'll send a crazy ninja mutate demon after you!**

**Sabre: Yay!**


	3. Family Reunions

_**Bye Bye Robin!**_

_**By Strix Moonwing**_

**Strix Moonwing (me): Hi I'm back and so is Beast Boy and Starborg!**

**Cyborg: It's Cyborg!**

**Beast Boy: Ha Ha! She called you Starborg!**

**Me: shut up Guy in Unitard!**

**BB: I'm not Guy in Unitard! I don't even wear a unitard!**

**Cy: And I am not Starborg!**

**Me: I know the names of my co host! Thank you very much!**

**Both: No you don't!**

**Me: Shut up and read these cards!**

**Both: Make us!**

**Me: Okay! (Turns into owl and starts pecking them on the head very hard)**

**Both: Argggggghhhhh! Okay! Okay! Ow! Ow! Strix Moonwing does not own TT…Ow Ow…or Bye Bye Birdie! Argggggghhhh!**

**Me (changes back to human): Thank you! Enjoy the story! Review too!**

**Both: Oh my head….**

**Chapter 3: Family Reunions!**

ARE You A Robin Fan! Do You Want To Date Him! Be Lucky Enough To Kiss Him!

Well Here's Your (Yes Your) Lucky Chance! Enter The "I Love Robin So Much That I Want To Kiss Him Contest"! All you need to do is write your name, address and phone number on a piece of paper and (with 10 dollars) sent it to Teen Titans Tower! We'll have a drawing and the lucky girl whose name we draw will be able to kiss Robin full on his beautiful lips! (With out getting killed)

Enter Today!

Bee looked over at the finishing touches on her poster. "Perfect! If this doesn't attract girls I don't what will!" The contest was all set up. All thanks to Bee. She had talked to the major about it and he said they could do the drawing of the lucky girl at the park where he and some other big important people will come at it to watch it and it would be on T.V. too. All she needed to do was send this poster to very computer screen in every girl's computer in Jump City…easy if you have a friend like Cyborg around.

Bee sighed. Sometimes she wished he was more than a friend. Grrrrr! Sometimes he made her so mad. Why hasn't he asked her out yet! (Oh I don't know maybe because men are clueless idiots who have no guts or backbone!) He should know that the only real reason that she doing all this was to make him happy!

"Oh well. He'll come around sooner or later…I hope. Bee said as she walked to the living room to talk to Cyborg.

Cy was playing a video game trying to beat Bee's high score (like that'll happen!)

"Uh Sparky I need you to do something for me. It's about the contest.

"What do you need?" asked Cy eyes never leaving the screen.

"I need you to put this on every girl's computer in Jump City." Bee waved the poster in front of Cy face to get his attention. Cy pause the game and read the poster.

"Uhhhh Bee, do you really this will attract girls to the contest?"

Bee fumed "Yes! What's wrong with it?"

Cy shook his head. "Bee Bee Bee. Where's the jazz! Where's the spark!"

"I'll show you spark!" Bee zapped Cyborg other the head...really hard. He fell off the couch with little spirals in eyes. He recovered.

He smiled nicely at Bee. "Of course I'll put your lovely poster on every girl's computer. All you had to do was ask."

**Meanwhile in a galaxy far far away…..**

Dark Vader: Luke I am your father!

Luke: Noooooooooooooooo!

Me: Oops! Too far away! Let's go back a few galaxies shall we!

Yoda: The force is strong within you my child.

Me: Uhhhhh…thank you…I think.

**Meanwhile in a galaxy closer to Earth…..**

**On the planet of Tameran….**

All was well in the Starfire's beautiful home planet. The killer birds were singing, the civilians were still warrior-like, The Nekins were still as big as a Fembar, and last but not least the Royal Family (besides Starfire and Blackfire) were home at last from they're three year vacation at Disney Planet on the planet of Floridaran(get it… Florida…Floridaran? Idiots), the biggest attraction on in the universe! (It's where all you're dreams come true!) Yes all was good…at least until I'm done. Muhaaaaahaaaa! Sorry on with the story!

"Awwwww! Daddy why couldn't we stay at Disney Planet longer! I wanted to see Pluto! (Haha I make a funny...Shutting up)!" Cried Cometfire (Starfire and Blackfire's little brother.)

"How many times do I have to tell you Comet? It's Emperor Sunfire in public! Emperor Sunfire! Kids today have no respect!" Shouted Emperor Sunfire aka Starfire's and Blackfire's dad.

"Please do not fight family! We should be happy that we are home on our beautiful planet of Tameran! And now we can finally see Starfire and Blackfire! Our two glorious daughters who we could not bring to the Planet of Disney because they had to go on a field trip to the glorious, but not as glorious as Tamaeran, planet of Earth!" Cried Empress Moonfire (do I really need to say this…just in case one of the readers are idiots Moonfire is Starfire and Blackfire's mom.)

As the family walked out of their spaceship they were greeted by the people of Tameran. There were parades, people singing the Tameran national anthem, and of course the Secret Service.

**At Washington D.C.**

President Bush: Hey! Where's my Secret Service!

Random Person: Hey look there's Pr. Bush!

Bush: AAAAArrrrrrgggghhhhh! (Runs away from mob of reporters)

**Back to the Story……**

The Royal Family finally made it to the palace where they were greeted by Galfore.

"Galfore! My heart sings to have seen your face again friend!" Cried Empress Moonfire hugging him. She looked around after she was done. "Please show me my two darling angels! It has been a long time since I have seen them.)

"Yes I too would like to see my two daughters." Said Emperor Sunfire.

"I'm going to watch TV on my flat screen." Said Comet as he walked to the nearest TV and turned it on Channel 234323 to watch Irish soccer supporters. (Thank you SabreJustice!)

"Oh (insert Tameran cuss word)!" thought Galfore. "Okay just tell them the truth. Short and to the point! That's right. I mean what's the worst the Emperor can do to you…Okay don't think about that!"

"Galfore! We're waiting!" Shouted Emperor Sunfire.

"Uhhhh….A lot has happened since you've left. Some good…some bad."

Said Galfore.

"Such as…."

"Well…..Blackfire took over the throne."

"That's nice."

"Righttttt….and she tried to make Starfire marry a slug monster."

"That's nic…Wait she did what! No! I repeat! No daughter of my is to marry any thing til their at least hundred!" Shouted Sunfire! "Where is this slug monster? I'll tear him limb from limb!"

"Sir she didn't marry him. She and Blackfire had a fight and Starfire won and banished Blackfire to a different galaxy."

"Soooooooo…Starfire didn't get married?"

"No Sir."

"That's a relief! I feel sorry for Blackfire though. Oh well! She'll be all right has long as she doesn't get a boyfriend! So where is my little Starfire?"

"Starfire has decided to stay and protect Earth."

"Oh well that sounds great! I always thought studying aboard was a good way to learn why when I was a boy….

"And she's living in Jump City, in a T shaped tower, on an island with a team called the Teen Titans with a girl and three boys."

"That's great…Wait! Did you say team, Teen, BOYS! MY DAUGHTER! MY STARFIRE IS LIVING WITH THREE HOMOROUED CRAZED TEENAGER BOYS! THAT'S IT WE'RE GOING TO EARTH. MOONFIRE! COMET! COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO EARTH! TO THE BAT MOBILE!"

**Me: Yay! I finished my third chapter! Be sure to read the next chapter to see a character that has never before been seen in any Fanfiction! Don't forget to review!**

**BB: Who's the new character?**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see Guy in Unitard.**

**Cy: Come on that's not fair!**

**Me: Don't make me show you the move I was taught in the Strix Struma Strikers!**

**BB/Cy: Shutting Up!**

**Me: Review! **


	4. Family Reunions part 2

**Bye Bye Robin!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing (me): Hi! It's me again! And today I have a very special chapter. Why you ask? Well for many different reasons. Reason 1: I just saw the new episode of Teen Titans! Kole! Oh yeah! I forgot! (Walks up to BB and smacks on the head)**

**BB: OW! What was that for?**

**Me: For being an idiot on Kole! Of course the dinosaurs want to eat you! Even I could guess that! Sheesh! And when stuck in tar…DO NOT TURN INTO DINOSAURS AND MAMMOTHS! THAT'S WHAT KILLED THEM! DUH! (Walks back to readers)**

**Me: Sorry about that! Okay Reason 2: I got a Now 20 CD! With "Listen to your Heart" on it! Yay! (Does happy dance!)**

**Me: And Reason 3: I'm bringing all my reviewers in here so that can be the first ones to see my brand new, never before been seen in fan fiction, character! (StarfireK, SabreJustice, Skitly, Spazticdweek, and ChineseLookin'Gal come falling out of the ceiling on nice soft chairs.**

**Me: Oh My Gosh! A Guardian of Ga'Hoole Fan!**

**Spazticdweek: Yay! A Guardian like me! **

**Me: I love the Guardians of Ga'Hoole!**

**Spatzticdweek: Me Too! May you be my friend!**

**Me: Sure! Oh Racdrops! I forgot I have to do the story first!**

**Sabre: Yay! You put my Irish soccer supporters in you're third chappy!**

**Skitly: So are their going to be songs in this chappy?**

**Me: Maybe…**

**ChineseLookin'Gal: I loved all the funny stuff you put in your last chapter!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**StarfireK: So where's the new character!**

**Me: Oh right! (Gets microphone) Okay! Ladies and Gentleman! I bring you the one the only….Grannyyyyyyyy Cy! (The grandma Cyborg from Fractured appears!)**

**Reviewers: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!**

**Granny Cy: Strix Moonwing does not own TT or Bye Bye Birdie!**

**Chapter 4: Family Reunions part 2**

**At Titans Tower….**

Robin walked into the living room. Cy and BB were playing on the game station, Starfire was watching, and Raven was reading the Deptford Mice book. (Believe me those books can be very dark and scary even though it's about mice.)

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Said Robin. As soon as Robin opened the door a mountain of letters crushed him.

"Yay! Fan mail!" cried BB jumping in it while crushing Robin even more. BB looked at the letters and frowned. "Hey! All these are for Cy and Bee! Something about a contest…." That was all he could say before Bumblebee darted over and placed her hand on his mouth.

She and Cyborg smiled nervously. "Uh we'll just take these and read them by our selves! Bye!" And with that the two of them grabbed all the letters and dashed to their room leaving Beast Boy on top of Robin.

"Beast Boy….ow….can't….breath!" muttered Robin. Beast Boy grinned

"Uh sorry dude!" Beast Boy got off him. Robin got up and made sure that none of his bones were broken. Then he looked at BB.

"Uh Beast Boy, can I talk to you in the kitchen."

"Sure Robin." Said BB as he followed Robin to the kitchen. Then he looked down and saw a letter that Cy and Bee forgot to pick up. He picked it up to read while in the kitchen.

In the kitchen Robin coughed in a nervous way and turned to BB. "Uh Beast Boy….I heard that Raven and you were…how can I put this…dating."

Beast Boy had a shocked look on his face. "Dude! How'd you know! I bet Cy told you! Didn't he!

"No. It was all over the phone."

"What do mean?"

"You don't want to know. Well anyways…As much as I'm happy for you too I must ask you two to stop dating."

"WHY! WE LIKE DATING!"

"I'm sorry it's just that when teammates date it could make a good target for villains. Besides romance usually interferes with crime catching. That's why I don't think we should allow it."

Beast Boy, who while Robin was talking was reading the letter, grinned evilly and faced Robin with a smirk on his green face. "No romance huh? Well boy wonder I think you should read this."

Robin grabbed the letter and started reading it. Beast Boy got out just in time before a scream pierced the air. "CYBORG! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

IN CYBORG'S ROOM….

Cyborg's head went up. Bee looked up from reading a letter. They looked at a cup of water that happened to be in the room. The water was moving like there was earthquake or something. (Imagine on the Jurassic Park when a big dinosaur is coming and the water shakes from its foot steps…well this is like that.)

CY and Bee look at each other. "Uh Oh!" They cried. Then suddenly Robin bursts into the room with flames around him. He shows them the letter.

"WHAT IS THIS?" he asks through clenched teeth.

Cyborg grins. "Oh that. Well…you see….we ….uh….okay look. Me and Bee needed money and well…it seemed like a good idea at the time…and well….looks it isn't that bad….okay maybe it is…look there's no use getting mad about it….you have to do it no matter what."

"I WHAT! DO YOU REALLY THING I'M GOING TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS!"

Bee shuffled her feet a little. "Well you kind of have to. I already called the mayor and he set up a giant fair to go with it…and plus he made it to be on TV."

"ON TV! Guys…I can't do this!"

"Of course you can! Don't worry it's just a little kiss! One peck and it's over with! And plus me and Bee will give you half of the profit." Said Cyborg.

"And plus you get to be on TV! Next week when we pick the lucky girl you'll get to be interviewed and stuff." Said Bee.

"Okay. I'll go with it."

"That's the spirit!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Cy ran to get it. He opened it and gave a shout of happiness.

"Granny Cy!"

"Cyborg!" cried an old woman that looked just like Cyborg expect for the fact that she was a woman and had white hair and was very old and wrinkled.

Bee came into the room. She placed her hands on her hips and asked, "Sparky who's the old woman?"

"This old woman is my Granny Cy! Granny Cy this is my good friend Bumblebee!"

Granny Cy looked at Bee and frowned. "This is the beautiful Bumblebee you wrote to me about in your letters? She looks like a Spanish stripper to me!"(Oh no she didn't! Snap! Snap! Snap!)

Bee exploded with anger. "What are you talking about! I'm not a stripper! And I'm not Spanish!"

Granny Cy patted Bee on the shoulder. "Now now dear. "Don't be a shamed of your heritage." (The woman in the Bye Bye Birdie play had a thing against Spanish people).

"I'm not Spanish! I'm African-American!"

"Dear you can't change heritage no matter how much you want to."

"Uh Granny why are you here and not at the nice retirement home?" asked Cyborg trying to stop the fist fight that was threatening to start.

"Oh that! Well you wouldn't believe it, but they kicked me out! Can you imagine! Me! And all over a little sewing machine accident!"

**Flash Back….**

Granny Cy is in a giant robot made out of sewing machines and is shooting a needle laser at old people and workers running around all while screaming "Die Spanish Dora Explorer people who stole my waffles! Die! Mwuahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**End Flash Back….**

"So I was hoping that my favorite grandson would let his favorite granny stay awhile!"

"Well the thing is Granny…I'm a super hero now. And the Teen Titans Tower is no place for a granny like you. Maybe I can find another home for you."

"You….mean….are you….not letting me….stay?" Stammered Granny Cy clearly confused.

"Uh…….kind of."

Granny Cy stood there for a second then fell to the ground. Cyborg rushed to her side.

"Granny! Are you okay!"

"Yes! I'm just fine! It's just that you just killed me! HOLD ON GRANDPA CY! I'M COMING UP THERE!" cried Granny Cy to the sky. The rest of the Titans had come into the room and were looking at her and Cyborg like they were crazy which was partly right.

"Oh No! Please don't talk like that! You can stay!"

"No! I won't be a burden! I'll leave! That's what a good granny does for her grandson! And don't bother driving me back to the city! I'll just swim! Wait how far is it again? Five…no wait ten hundred miles! Oh well! Nothing a Granny won't do for her grandson! So Farewell dear Cyborg! Remember…always clean your gears, stay safe, and always wear condoms! Good-Bye!" She turned to leave but was stopped by Cyborg.

"No! I won't let you go! You can stay here! You can have Bee's room!"

"Well when you put it that way….Okay! You! Green bell boy! Grab my stuff!"

"Wait! Where will I sleep!" cried Bee.

"Oh I'm sure you can find somewhere dear!" Cried Granny Cy!

The rest of the Titans left Bee in the living room where she stood with rage written all over her face.

**Me: Yay! That's the end of this chapter! The next chapter will show more of Star's family and a brand new song! Please review!**


	5. Family Reunions part 3

**Bye Bye Robin!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing (Me): I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I so sorry to all my reviewers and fans for not updating any of my stories! I've had a history project and a book report to do! I'm sooooooo sorry! Plus I've been writing a letter to save the Teen Titans from being cancelled! How could they! (Takes deep breath) Sorry about that! Any way…please forgive me! To make it up to you I will put a new song in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Me: I do not own Teen Titans…if I did I wouldn't be thinking about canceling it!**

**Chapter 5: Family Reunions part 3 or womanly feelings!**

**In a Galaxy far far away….**

Dark Vader: Join me Luke! Come to the dark side!

Me: No! Not again!

Yoda: May the force be with you young Jedi.

Me: May you leave me alone!

**In space close to Earth…..**

"Are we there yet?" whined Cometfire at the back of the ship.

"No" said Sunfire who was driving.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last time! NO!"

Silence….then

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes!" screamed Moonfire who had taken over the wheel because Sunfire was to busy trying to straggle Comet.

"Good! Now all we need to do is land!" said Sunfire reaching for the landing button. He pressed it but nothing happened. He pressed it again and nothing happened.

"We're in trouble."

Somewhere in Jump City…

A little girl and her mommy were walking when they see something very bright falling from the sky.

"Oh Mommy! Look! A shooting star!"

"Well make a wish honey!"

The girl thought really then she said, "I wish I had an alien of my very own! Like on ET!"

Suddenly the bright thing got bigger. The mom pulled her daughter out of the way before it crashed into them. They saw that it was a big ship. Suddenly the door to the ship opened and Sunfire, Moonfire, and Cometfire walked out.

"See that wasn't so bad!" cried Sunfire to his angry family. Suddenly the little girl ran up to Sunfire and hugged him!

"Yay! My wish came true! I have a pet alien!"

"Aaaaarrrrgggghhhhhh! A human girl! Save me!" cried Sunfire

"Huh dad? I think it's harmless" commented Comet.

"Oh right! I knew that! Excuse me young female earthling do you know where I can find the Tameran female known has Starfire. I believe she is staying with the group who call themselves the Teen Titans?"

The girl giggled and then said, "They live in T! Silly!"

"In a T?"

"Yes in a T silly! Everyone knows that!"

"Okayyyyyyy….well family it looks like to find Starfire we'll have to find the….T! Come on family!"

As they flew off the little girl looked at her mom and said, "Mommy are they crazy?"

"Yes honey….they are…they truly are."

**At Titans Tower…..**

It was a normal day at Titans Tower…okay not really, but it was about as normal as it could get due to all of the events that had happened in a few days time. Let's reviews shall we? Okay….Bee and Cy has made a contest for a girl to win a kiss from Robin, Beast Boy and Raven have started to date, and last but not least Cy's granny had come to live with the Teen Titans. Okay I know what your thinking…it can't get any weirder right? WRONG! Okay back to the story…

It was a…day at Titans Tower. Robin was in his room practicing what he was going to say when they announced who he was going to kiss, Beast Boy and Raven were on a date (Yay!), and Granny Cy was taking a nap in Bee's…I mean her room. And where was Bee you ask. Well Bee was in the living room by herself. Suddenly Cyborg ran into the room.

"Guess what Bee!" Shouted Cyborg happily.

"Your grandma had a heart attack and died!" cried Bee sarcastically.

"Aww…Bee. Are you still angry about my granny moving in?"

"She's a witch! And she still thinks I'm a Spanish stripper!"

"Don't worry. She's just old. She won't change anything! And it's only until she can find a new home. Besides…I can't throw out my own granny!"

This made Bee feel a little better. "Thanks Sparky. I guess I was being a little….

"Did I hear someone call my name?"

"Granny!" cried Cyborg as he ran to hug his granny who had come into the room.

"It was good while it lasted." Thought Bee.

"Hey guess what granny! Tomorrow after they announce the girl Robin has to kiss they want to do a live interview!"

"That's great! So who's going to the interview? You and Robin?"

"Yeah and Bee because she helped make the contest."

"Oh! Right Bee! Right…." Granny Cy muttered bitterly. "Hey Cyborg I think I heard the little green one calling your name!"

"Who Beast Boy? I thought he was on a date?"

"I think he and the goth one just home and are in the training room!"

"Okay!" cried Cyborg as he ran out of the living room leaving Bee and Granny Cy alone. Granny glared angrily at Bee.

"Listen here you Spanish stripper! Don't you dare think that my grandson will ever find you appealing! He's too good for someone like you! And if you dare try to make a move on him I will make your life a living nightmare!"

Bee stood there for a moment then rage boiled up in her. "Listen here you crazy old witch! Nothing you do can make me stop liking Sparky! Besides what can you do anyways?"

The two of them stood glaring at each other each ready to fight to the death for Cyborg. And they would too if this wasn't a PG story and if Beast Boy (Hey Granny Cy was right! BB and Raven were back!) and Raven hadn't just walked into the room.

Granny decided it was time for her to leave the room. "I would stick around and finish our lovely chat but I have some business to take care of. Good bye for now Bumblebee."

"See you later Granny Cy" Said Bee with venom in her voice.

"Call me Mrs. Cy." Smirked Granny Cy leaving Bee boiling with rage.

Beast Boy and Raven watched all this with raised eye brows. They looked at each over and the same thought (through they didn't know) shot through their head. _"Cyborg's going to have either a dead girlfriend or a dead granny before this is over"_

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted their thoughts. The titans all glanced at each other nervously. Normally they would all be fighting to answer the door but as I said in the beginning of the chapter today was not a normal day. So for every time some one knocks at the door they had brought trouble so now the titans were scared that this person would bring more trouble. Finally Beast Boy plucked up enough courage to answer it.

As he made his way to the door many thoughts ran through his feeble mind. Who was this person at the door? Were they dangerous? Was it the pizza boy? Would Raven like some pizza? All this and more went through his head til finally he got to the door. He sloooooooooooooooooooooooooowly reached for the handle. He had the handle in his hands and he slooooooooooooooowly (I'm driving you crazy right?) turned the knob. Then he peeked out the door.

"Hello?" he asked.

**BOOM!**

A red-orange sunbolt sent him flying across the room. "Beast Boy!" cried Raven running to his side. He had a goofy smile on his face as he said, "Mommy I don't want to go to school today! I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!" Then he fainted.

Then a Sunfire and Cometfire flew in and were pointing their glowing hands at the titans.

"Okay no body move! Show me my daughter and no body gets hurt! Except the boys!" cried Sunfire pointing his hands at Cyborg and Beastboy (who had woken up).

"Please don't hurt me! I swear she told me she was eighteen!" screamed Cyborg. Beast boy and Raven looked at him in a strange and kind of disgusted way.

"Oh sorry…wrong girl…forget I said anything. But please don't hurt me!" cried Cyborg.

"Dude! I already have a girlfriend!" cried Beast Boy hiding behind Raven.

Suddenly Robin walks into the room. "Hey guys! Who's making the all the noise?" Robin soon finds himself being pinned to the wall by a pair of glowing red hands.

"Show me my daughter you villain! Or me and my son will tear all of you limb by limb!" shouted Sunfire.

"Hey dad, look! They have TV! Now I can finish watching the Irish Soccer Supporters!" Shouted Comet turning on the Titans TV.

"Comet! How many times to I have to tell you…IT'S EMPEROR SUNFIRE IN PUBLIC! EMPEROR SUNFIRE!"

"Dude! You watch the Irish soccer supporters too!" cried Beast Boy jumping on the couch with him.

"Yeah! Who doesn't! But I find that the Bulgarian soccer supporters are doing a tad better than them this year."

"Dude! Those Bulgarian soccer supporters stink!"

"No they don't! I find that they have more team spirit. Plus the Irish soccer supporters do the same thing very year."

"So everyone likes that it when they paint themselves green and bring leauphauns (sorry if I spelled that wrong.) out on the field! Green is cool! Besides all the Bulgarian supporters do is bring veelas!...Wait I like the veelas! Go Bulgarians!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Sunfire at the two. "I will destroy you all if I don't see my Starfire!"

"Starfire is your DAUGHTER?" cried all the boys. Then suddenly Bumblebee, Starfire, and Moonfire (wait how did she get in?) walked into the room.

"Friends! I have glorious news! My family has come to visit! Oh wondrous! You have already met my father and little brother! This in my mother, Moonfire!" cried Starfire floating up to them. Suddenly Sunfire grabbed her arm and lead her to the door while asking her a million questions.

"Who are these boys? Why do they live with you? Why do you live with them? Why haven't who called! How old are they? Are they passing puberty? Have they had their shots? Do they have girlfriends? Did they cheat on their girlfriends? Did they do any physical contact to you in a flirting way? Do they were condoms? Have you been taking your birth control pills!" asked Sunfire.

"DADDY!" Cried Starfire, embarrassed.

"HONEY!" cried Moonfire.

"MOM!" cried Cometfire.

"STARFIRE!" cried Sunfire.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" cried Beast Boy! Everyone looks at him in strange way. "What!"

"Starfire, say good-bye to your friends. We are leaving to go back to Tameran!" Shouted Sunfire.

"But why father?" cried Starfire.

"Because A: Earth is a dangerous place, B: Boys, C: You are too young to be on your own, D: You are living in a tower with boys, and E: Boys can't be trusted!" shouted Sunfire.

"You know she is living with girls too. Me and Bee. Plus you just insulted yourself." Said Raven.

"How?" asked Sunfire.

"Because you're a boy too." Said Raven.

"I'm a man! Not a boy! I deserve better respect!" shouted Sunfire.

"Please father, I do not what to leave!" cried Star.

"Dear I have an idea." Said Moonfire. "What about we stay here for a couple of days and see if we can trust the people she is living with…"

"Which we won't!" cried Sunfire pointing at the boys.

"And if we do then Starfire can stay…"

"Which she won't!" cried Sunfire.

"And if we can't trust them…"

"Which we won't!"

"Then we can take her back to Tameran."

"Which we will!"

"Does everyone agree with this plan?"

Of course none of them agreed with it but no one was dumb enough to say so. So they (even Starfire and Robin) agreed to it. Plus Robin threatened all of the boys to not do any thing stupid to make Sunfire think that they were perverts.

"Now that we have that little matter settled, Starfire will you please show me to your room. I would like to see what Earth rooms look like." Said Moonfire.

"Glorious! I will show you right away!" cried Starfire pulling Moonfire to her room.

Raven and Bee went to do other things leaving the boys all alone with Sunfire. They glanced nervously around the room for any way to escape. But there were none.

Sunfire smirked evilly at the poor trapped boys. "Okay boys it's time that we had a little talk…."

**In Starfire's room…**

Starfire had just brought her mother inside her room where Starfire was showing her all her new Earth stuff.

"Starfire, I must say…Earth seems like a very interesting planet indeed!" said Moonfire looking at some pictures that Starfire took of her and her friends at the fair.

"I know Moonfire! Isn't most glorious!" cried Starfire, happy that her mother was interested in Earth stuff.

"Yes it is…Wait! What did you just call me?" cried Moonfire

"I called you Moonfire! Of course!" cried Starfire, not seeing what the problem was.

"Moonfire! Don't you want to call me mother, mom, mommy!" cried Moonfire.

"Oh Moonfire! I'm too old for that! Don't worry it's natural for Earth girls to call their mothers by their first name when they become older!"

"Older! You're only sixteen! And what's this?" cried Moonfire, pointing at some makeup.

"Oh Moonfire! It's just makeup."

"Makeup! Only grown woman wear makeup!"

"Moonfire! I've had my transformation, I'm sixteen! On Earth that means I am a woman! And it feels so lovely to be a woman!"

Suddenly music started coming out of nowhere.

"Uhhhh…Starfire where is this music coming from?" asked Moonfire looking around nervously.

"Oh music sometimes comes out of nowhere here on Earth and it makes people want sing!" cried Starfire happily.

"That's nice Starfire…now how about you put your head on mommy's shoulder and we can…"

"Oh Moonfire! I'm a woman now! Here let me explain it to you!" cried Starfire has she started to sing along with the invisible band.

_**Star: When you're a skinny child of fifteen, Wired with braces from ear to ear.**_

**_You doubt that you ever be appealing….._**

Moonfire: Oh Starfire! You were always just a pretty girl!

_**Star: Then hallejah! You are sixteen! And the braces disappear! Your skin is smooth and clear! And you have that happy grown up female…feeling!**_

Moonfire: What do you mean! What different grown up feelings?

_**Star: How lovely to be a woman! The wait was well worth while! How lovely to wear mascara and smile a woman's smile! How lovely to have a figure, that's round instead of flat! When ever you hear boys whistling…you're what they're whistling at!**_

Moonfire: What! Boys whistle at you! I never! You know in Tameran that is a sign for a duel!

_**Star: It's wonderful to feel, the way a woman feels! It gives you such a glow, just to know you're wearing lip stick and heels!**_

Moonfire: Heels! Why are you wearing heels? You're already taller than all the boys! (It's true! Except for Cyborg…but she's catching up!)

_**Star: How lovely to be a woman! And have one job to do! To pick out a boy and train him and then when you are through, you made him the man you want him…to be!**_

_**Life's lovely when you're a woman…like me!**_

Moonfire: You're picking out a boy! (cough cough…. cough)

_**Star: How wonderful to know the things a woman knows! How marvelous to wait for a date in simply beautiful clothes!**_

Moonfire: You have a date? It's the green one isn't it! I knew he was trouble!

_**Star: How lovely to be a woman and change from boys to man!**_

Moonfire: What!

_**Star: To go to a fancy night club! And stay out after ten!**_

Moonfire: But your curfew is at 9:00!

_**Star: How lovely to be so grown up and free!**_

Moonfire: Not too free I hope!

_**Star: Life's lovely when you're a woman…like me!**_

Moonfire: (faints) ;)

**Strix: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and before you leave or review I need to tell you something very important! On Teen Titans they have stated that CN might cancel Teen Titans! The only way we the fans can stop this is to write as many letters as possible or to buy their stuff. I know it sounds shallow but that gives the producers a lot of money and it shows how much we like Teen Titans. When you write they letters make it very heart felt, show how much love and how you feel about TT. And please…don't try to be funny by writing "I have your kids if you wish for their safe return makes another season of TT!" They'll just throw it away. Here's the address to sent it to**

**Cartoon Network**

**1050 Techwood Drive**

**Atlanta, GA 30318**

**Please on the cover put SAVE THE TEEN TITANS! On it. Try to tell every TT fan you can about this so they can write too! This is TT only hope! Please write to save the best show ever put on Cartoon Network! Teen Titan Fans Go!**

**Strix Moonwing **


	6. Robin Gets to Kiss

**Bye Bye Robin**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but you know it's the holidays and I have to be with my family, and do shopping, and get presents, and stuff myself with Christmas cookies. And for a holiday present to all my fans and loyal readers I give you a new chapter with two new songs on it! (Suddenly Flies with Raven walks in)**

**Flies with Raven: Hey you have updated! Now I can give you your children that I have kidnapped til you updated! **

**Strix: (confused) But I don't have any children! I'm only a teenager!**

**Flies Raven: Uhhhhhhh….then who are these guys? (four little boys walk in)**

**Boys: Hi Aunt Strix!**

**Strix: Those aren't my children! They're my nephews!**

**Flies Raven: They're still related to you right?**

**Strix: They're my sister's kids!**

**Flies Raven: Is that bad…(Strix's sisters walk in)**

**Strix Sisters: Hey she's the crazy girl that stole our kids! Get her!**

**Flies Raven: AAAARRRRRGGGHHHH! (gets chased away by Strix's sisters)**

**Nephews: Is she crazy?**

**Strix: You can say that….**

**Nephews: Aunt Strix does not own Teen Titans or Bye Bye Birdie! Sooooo…what did you get us for Christmas!**

**Chapter 6: Robin Gets to Kiss…**

Today was the big day in Jump City…it was the day that would announce to everyone who Robin was going to kiss. Everyone was gathering at the park where they would announce it and it was also the place where an interview would take place afterwards. Excitement was everywhere. Girls were looking their best and boy were gathering weapons to beat Robin up with just in case their girlfriends were picked to kiss him. Yes…everything was perfect…well almost perfect.

"Okay girls…one more time!" shouted Cyborg at a group of fan girls. The girls took a deep breath and began.

**_Fan Girls:_ _"We love you Robin! Oh yes we do! We love you Rob-in! And we'll be true!_**

_**When you're not near us! We're blue! Oh Rob-in, we love you!**_

"Okay girls that enough for now! The competition is in one hour! There's food stands and games over there…and no going into the bar!" cried Cyborg as the girl's left.

"AAAAWWWW" cried the girls at the last statement. Beast Boy saw that one of the girls was behind. It was none other than Kitten. She looked very sad with a glum look on her face. Beast Boy turned to one of Kitten's friends who was trying to sneak into the bar and asked, "What's wrong with Kitten?"

"Oh…she's just sad because Robin might kiss someone besides her." Said Kitten's friend.

"Oh….Hmmmmm. Well I can't stand to see anybody sad, not even Kitten. I know I can cheer her up!" And with that Beast Boy walked up to Kitten who looked like she wanted to kill him.

"Hi Kitten! Isn't it just a wonderful day!" said Beast Boy with a cheerful grin on his face. It made Kitten want to barf.

"It won't be so wonderful for you if you don't leave me alone, you ugly little elf!" Growled Kitten.

Beast Boy stepped back from the angry teenager, but smiled and walked up to her again. "Aaaawwww! Come on! I was only trying to put a smile on your face!" Suddenly the invisible band started playing and suddenly Beast Boy got the urge to sing. A cane and a hat came out of nowhere and Beast Boy put the hat on and caught the cane and started singing.

**_Beast Boy:_** **_Gray skies are gon-na clear up! Put on a happy face!_**

_** Brush off the clouds and cheer up! Put on a happy face!**_

**_Take off_** **_the gloomy mask of tragedy!_**

**_It's not your style!_**

_**You'll look so good that you'll be glad…ya de-cid-ed to smile!**_

At this Beast Boy started dancing. Kitten stared at him like he was an idiot. "If you think that you singing is going to help me feel better….you're crazy!

**_Beast Boy:_** **_Pick out a pleasant outlook! Stick out that noble chin!_**

_**Wipe off that full-of-doubt look! Slap on a happy grin!**_

_**And spread sun-shine all o-ver the place!**_

Kitten: "If you don't stop singing I'll stick you're face where the sun doesn't shine!"

Beast Boy: **_And put on a happy face!_** (Tosses cane in the air) **_Put on a happy face!_** (Catches cane before it hits ground) **_Put on a happy face!_**

Kitten: "You're an idiot you know that right!"

**_Beast Boy: "And if you're feeling cross and bickerish! Don't sit and whine!_**

_**Think of ba-na-na splits and lic-or-ish! And you'll feel fine!**_

_**I knew a girl so gloomy! She'd never laugh or sing!**_

**_She wouldn't listen to me…Now she's a mean old thing! _**(Is hit on the head by a game controller covered in black aura.) Kitten laughs at this. Beast Boy grins and dances with her.

**_Both: So spread sun-shine all over the place! Just put on a hap-py face!_**

Beast Boy turned to Kitten, who to his surprise is smiling. "So do you feel happy now?"

"Yes! I do! Thanks to you I know now that I don't need Robin to make me happy!"

"That's great!" said Beast Boy smiling.

"I need….you **Beasty-poo**!" cried Kitten with hearts in her eyes.

"WHAT!" Cried Beast Boy backing away slowly. "Listen….Kitten…As much as it fills me joy to admit…I mean… pains me to admit I already have a girlfriend."

Suddenly a ringing sound filled the air. Everyone turned to the stage where Cyborg had a raffle filled with every girl in Jump City's name in it. It was time for the drawing.

"Okay everyone…it's time for the moment you have all been waiting for…it's time to pick the lucky girl that will kiss the Boy Wonder…Robin here(points to Robin) on national TV in three days! Bumblebee….the name please." Said Cyborg, holding out his hand for the paper. Bumblebee drew the paper from the raffle and gave it to him. Cyborg slowing unfolded the paper and read out the name.

"The lucky girl to kiss Robin is……….Raven! Wait…Raven!" Cried Cyborg shocked.

"Raven!" cried Bee, spilling the rest of the papers out.

"Raven!" Cried Robin falling from his chair.

"Raven!" Cried Starfire, eyes glowing.

"Raven!" cried the fangirls, crying tears of sadness.

"Raven! WooHoo!" cried the fangirl's boyfriends.

"Me!" Cried Raven blowing up the bar in horror and surprise.

"RAVEN!" Shouted Beast Boy whose face was filled with horror and anger.

"Yay! Now you don't have a girlfriend! So Beasty-poo when do you want to go out…Friday or Saturday? Asked Kitten with hearts still in her eyes. Beast Boy ran away so fast that it made Mas and Meno and Kid Flash jealous.

The gang met together behind the stage. "You did what!" Shouted Bee angrily at Cyborg.

"Sorry but I had to put **every** girl's name in that raffle." Said Cyborg. "How was I suppose to know her's would be the one drawn! There are hundreds of names in there!"

"Can we do another draw!" Cried Raven angrily.

"Sorry but that would be cheating. You two have to kiss on national TV in three days no matter what." Said Cyborg. Raven and Robin groaned and Beast Boy and Starfire fumed angrily in a corner. Suddenly a man walked up to them.

"Excuse me sir. But it is time for the interview." Said the man pointing outside. The man led the team outside where TV reporters were waiting. Reporters crowded around them asking them questions. One reporter went to Robin and asked "How do you feel about fighting so much crime in Jump City?"

Before Robin could answer Cyborg and Bumblebee pushed him out of the way. Cyborg and Bee smiled. "Let us handle this guys." Suddenly music started playing as Bee and Cyborg answered the reporter's question.

**_Cyborg: "How does he feel? You ask how he feels? He's much too shy to tell you so I'll tell you how he feels! He feels…brave and eager…..strangely humble! Proud to be a plain G.I.!"_**

**_Bumblebee: "He will gladly face those villains! For he's not afraid to die!_**

Robin (turns to Bee): DIE!

_**Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven: "For he's a fine, upstanding, patriotic, healthy, normal American Boy!"**_

Bumblebee (points to fangirls): Sing!

_**Fan girls: We love you Robin! Oh yes we do! We love you Robin! And we'll be true! When you're not near us, we're blue! Oh Robin we love you!**_

Reporter (points at Robin and Raven): Are you two engaged? (Fangirls gasp and cry sadly and reporter is strangled by Beast Boy and Starfire)

**_Bumblebee: "Is he engaged? Is Robin engaged? There's ab-so-lute-ly nothing to the rumor he's engaged!"_**(Fangirls sigh with relief)

_**Cyborg: "She's a real pal, like a sister, but it doesn't mean a thing! And the eighteen carat dia-mond…it was just a friend-ship ring!"**_

_**Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven: "For he's a fine, up-standing, patriotic, healthy, normal American boy!"**_

Cyborg (points to fangirls): Sing!

_**Fan girls: "We love you Robin! Oh yes we do! We love you Robin! And we'll be true! When you're not near us, we're blue! Oh Robin we love you!**_

Reporter: Is Robin still drinking a lot? (Gets beaten by fan girls)

Robin: Drinking? Who said I drank! (He may not drink but he may be doing some other stuff if you know what I mean. Wink wink-)

_**Bumblebee: Now listen here! That gossip must stop! He goes to church each Sun-day! And he doesn't touch a drop!**_

**_Cyborg: He's as decent as a min-is-ter! He's as so-ber as a judge! He sub-scribes to every cha-ri-ty! And his hob-by's making fudge!_**

Starfire: Isn't Robin allergic to fudge?

_**Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven: "For he's a fine, up-standing, patriotic, healthy, normal American boy!"**_

Reporter (now has many injuries): Did Robin come from reform school? (Is beaten to a pulp all the people there)

_**Both Bee and Cyborg: "That is a lie! A lie thru and thru! I'll tell you where he came from…here's the story and it's TRUE!"**_

_**Bumblebee: "He was born in In-do-Chi-na!"**_

Robin: "What the heck?"

_**Cyborg: "He was born in old Vir-gin-ie!"**_

Beast Boy and Starfire: "He was?"

_**Bee: "Son of mis-sion-ar-ies there!"**_

Raven: "What!"

_**Cy: "On a thou-sand acre farm!"**_

Robin: "Are you talking about me or someone else?"

_**Bee: "Very poor and ve-ry hun-gry!"**_

Robin: "I wasn't poor! Or hungry!"

**_Cy: "From a line of wealthy planters!"_**

Raven: "If you two are going to make up a story please stick to one!"

_**Bee: "What a cruel life to bear!"**_

Beast Boy: "Did you say he lived with a bear?"

_**Cy: "Full of gentle southern charm!"**_

Starfire: "Please…how can a direction have charm?"

_**Bee: "Then he drift-ed down to Hong Kong!"**_

Robin: "I think I went there once."

_**Cy: "Every evening by the river!"**_

Beast Boy: "They have a river in Gothan City?"

_**Bee: "To a wa-ter-front saloon!"**_

Starfire: "Is Robin in a river or a water saloon?"

_**Cy: "In the moon-light, they would croon!"**_

Beast Boy: "I don't know Star! I lost track after the bear part!"

_**Bee: "That is where I saw him fighting!"**_

Raven: "Wasn't that Batman?"

_**Cy: "That's where Robin started fighting!"**_

Robin: "How does any of this have to do with me?"

_**Bee: "Neath that dirty Hong Kong moon!"**_

Starfire: "How can a moon be dirty?"

_**Cy: "Neath that sweet plan-ta-tion moon!"**_

Robin, BB, Star, and Raven: "We're lost!"

_**Fan girls: "We love you Robin! Oh yes we do! We love you Robin! And we'll be true!"**_

_**Everybody: "For he's a fine, up-standing, average, modest, pa-tri-o-tic, health-y, normal American…..American…Boy!"**_

A random boy walks up. He looks at his comic book. Then he says, "Uhhhhhhhh….wasn't Robin Batman's sidekick?"

**Strix: Merry Christmas everybody!**

**StarfireK: And a happy New Year too!**

**Both: Please review!**


	7. One Boy

**Bye Bye Robin!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Hi Guys! Here with the seventh chapter of Bye Bye Robin! Sorry it took me so long…I had to right a story for a history project. Stupid projects…..Also I won't be writing in any of my stories until the end of summer. Sorry, but my family is going on vacation to Disney World and I don't have a laptop or internet. I'm really, really, really sorry! Please don't hate me! I'm trying to update all of my stories this week so you have something to read while I'm gone. I'll miss all of you and your reviews!**

**Beast Boy: That means you're leaving us?**

**Cyborg: Man, I can't stay in this story any longer! Granny Cy is driving me nuts!**

**StarfireK: Hey she's your Granny.**

**Beast Boy: Dude! You have to get us out of here! I have to go to the bathroom!**

**Strix: I do not own Teen Titans or Bye Bye Birdie!**

**Chapter 7: One Boy**

Robin couldn't believe it. In fact he couldn't believe a lot of things. He couldn't believe that he had actually thought the tooth fairy was real….until he was 14, he couldn't believe that Beast Boy and Raven had actually kissed and went on a date together, he couldn't believe that Cyborg and Bee had made him go through with this ridicules contest, he couldn't believe that Starfire's parents had come to take Star away, he couldn't believe that Kitten had called Beast Boy _poo_, he couldn't believe that Cyborg's grandma had come to live with them, and lastly he couldn't, _couldn't_, believe that he and Raven were actually going to kiss….ON LIVE TV IN TWO DAYS! Robin couldn't believe it…..

Luckily Robin wasn't the only one in shock. As soon as Raven had come home that day she had locked herself in her room and was now leafing through all her spell books to try and find a time charm that would make her go back in time to murder Terra…er…I mean….to stop her name from being picked.(No offense Terra fans! I'm actually really fond of Terra! I just thought it was funny!)

Beast Boy, on the other hand, had taken to focusing his misery on tofu, soda, and video games. He was now in his room weeping fountains of tears(like on Overdrive) while playing his Game Boy, while at the same time drinking a soda and some tofu on a fork. Who said that boys can't do more than one things at once?

Starfire, like Beast Boy, was filled with misery and sadden at having her only love being forced to kiss her best friend on live TV in front of millions of Rob/Rae fans. She was currently slouched on the couch on the couch with the saddest expression on her face, switching through the channels with her brother, Cometfire.

About the only people who weren't upset was Cyborg and Bee. Cyborg was actually gleeful with happiness. He now had enough money for the new gamestation, plus new games and new gadgets for his T-car! Bee was just happy because her idea worked and Cyborg was happy…plus he promised her some new CDs.

Bee had been listening to some of these new CDs with Cyborg suddenly burst into her room with a giant smile on his face. He grabbed her earphones, pulling them away from her ear, and screamed, "BEE! I HAVE THE GREATEST NEWS!"

Bee let out a scream and dropped her CD player on the room, breaking it. She rose from her bed and glared at Cyborg. "What is it? Also you're going to pay for that!"

Cyborg's smile widened. "I just got off with the producers with the show that's going to show Robin and Raven kissing and they want to do another interview with Robin!"

Bee raised her eyebrow. "Anddddd…what's so good about that?"

Cyborg thought for a second. "We get to sing another song about Robin's life?" He was hit in the head with yellow and black striped pillow.

"No way! I still have a headache from the last song we sang about Robin's life!"

Meanwhile….

Starfire sighed as she mindlessly flipped through the TV channels looking for something to take her mind off of Robin, Raven, and kissing.

_Switch!_

"_**Oh Juliet! Oh Romeo! Kiss me!"**_

_Switch!_

"_**Or Rosie! Oh Albert!"**_

_(Twitch) Switch!_

"_**I love you Brad! I love you too Jessica!"**_

_(growls) Switch!_

"_**I love you! You love me! We're all part of a big family! When great big hug and kiss from me to you! Won't you say I…Love…You…TOOOOO!**_

_**BOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

Starfire, growling and with glowing hands and eyes, stood over the destroying, smoking, remains of what was a second ago, the Teen Titan's beloved television.

Cometfire, who had been watching his sister with wide shocked eyes, threw himself to the ground next to the destroyed TV sobbing.

"MY TELEVISION! NOOOOOOO! WAAAAA! WHY CRUEL FATE? WHY!" Cried the poor, insane prince. He stood up, still weeping, and pointed an accusing finger at Starfire.

"You! You killed my TV! I banish you! Banish you I say! Banish!" He shouted, stomping his feet and sniffling.

Starfire put her hands on her hips and glared at her brother. "First of all my youngest brother, Comet, you have not the authority to banish me and second, this was not your TV. IT WAS OURS!" She yelled.

Cometfire glared and shouted, "IT'S COMETFIRE IN PUBLIC!" Realizing what he had just said he clamped his hand across his mouth and stood shocked. "OMG! I…I…I…..AM TURNING INTO DAD!

From across the Tower a shouted was heard. "IT'S SUNFIRE IN PUBLIC SON!" Cometfire, unable to handle that fact that he was inheriting his father's genes, let out a high pitched girly scream and fled from the room.

Starfire sighed and slumped back onto the couch. Beast Boy entered the room, dragging his body in a slow lazy fashion, and slumped down next to her. The two didn't even look at each and at the same time let out a deep, sad sigh.

Starfire was the first to speak. "Friend Beast Boy, it seems like that you too are in the dumpster."

Beast Boy didn't have the energy to give her a puzzled look. "It's down in the dumps Star. Yeah, I just can't believe that Raven is actually going to…_kiss _Robin." Beast Boy shuddered and had to gag the word kiss out.

Starfire sat up. "But it isn't like they want too. Right?"

Beast Boy shuffled his feet and muttered. "Then why are they still doing it?"

Starfire tried to look hopeful. "Because if they don't millions of fans will be disappointed."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah right! Who cares about fans! What if when the two kiss, Raven realizes that he's a better kisser than I am! She'll fall in love and leave me to go date him and I'll have no chance of a girl again unless Terra stops dating Aqualad and if that happens Aqualad will beat me up if I even think about hitting on her and if I try to flirt with Raven again Robin will use me as a punching bag and Cyborg will laugh and I'll have to actually work out so I can beat Aqualad and…." Beast Boy was cut short by Starfire, who slapped her hand on Beast Boy's mouth.

Starfire's eyes softened with sadness for Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, I do not think that Raven or Robin will stop loving us."

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "How can you know?"

Starfire sighed and looked out the window to look at the setting sun. "Because Beast Boy, I believe that there is a person for everyone in this world. I have always heard that there is a boy for every girl. A boy to talk with, to walk with, and to love…."

Suddenly the room was filled with soft music. Both Starfire and Beast Boy looked around, confused. "Beast Boy do you hear music in the room or am I just messed up in the head?"

Beast Boy looked around with wide eyes. "You mean crazy, Starfire. Well if you're crazy then I'm crazy too. I think one of us has to sing."

Starfire shrugged and suddenly felt the urge to sing. She smiled and walked toward the window.

Starfire:**_ One boy, One special boy!_**

_**One boy to go with,**_

_**To talk with,**_

_**And walk with!**_

_**One boy……That's the way it should be!**_

Somehow this song made Beast Boy feel alittle better. He remembered all the fun times Raven and him had together….okay most of it was him having fun but she still stayed with him right?

Beast Boy:**_ One girl, that's the way it should be! _**

_**That's the way it should be!**_

_**One girl, One certain girl!**_

_**That's the way it should be!**_

_**One girl to laugh with,**_

_**To joke with,**_

_**Have Coke with.**_

_**One girl…not two or three!**_

Starfire smiled and remembered all the good and bad things that she and Robin had went through together. Sure Robin was sometimes difficult and she didn't understand him at times but he was the first person from Earth that she met and she and he had a special bond. No kiss could destroy that.

Starfire:**_ One day you'll find out, _**

_**This is what life is all about,**_

_**You need someone who….**_

_**Is living just for you!**_

_**One boy...One steady boy!**_

Beast Boy: **_One girl….One steady girl!_**

Starfire and Beast Boy:**_ One boy/girl to be with forever and ever…_**

_**One boy/girl….That's the way it should be! That's the way it should be!**_

Beast Boy: The boy….

Starfire: The girl…

Both: Is me!...**_One day you'll find out,_**

_**This is what life is all about!**_

_**You need someone who….**_

_**Is living just for you!**_

Both: (sighing softly) **_One boy/girl…One special boy/girl!_**

_**One boy/girl to live for, to care for, be there for….**_

Both Starfire and Beast Boy suddenly felt sad again and at the same time flopped on the couch.

Both:**_ That's the way it should be….._**(sigh)

Meanwhile, while the two broken hearts sang about their sorrow in the living room, in the kitchen another love battle was taking its toll.

Bumblebee sighed and slurped on her mega sized slurpy. She was over with being angry at Cyborg for her CD player. She could buy another one and beside….she could never stay mad at him. She sighed dreamily and smiled. Suddenly her girly daydreaming was interrupted by a knock on the door. The door burst open to reveal Granny Cy, smiling triumph.

"Oh Cyborg! Granny is home and I have a surprise for you!" Shouted Granny Cy. She smiled nastily at Bumblebee. "Hello dear! How's the Mexican bar going?"

Bumblebee's hair started smoking. "Don't you have another retirement home to destroy?"

Any bloodshed that was going to start was cancelled by Cyborg entering the room. Both of the girls smiled brightly and innocently at him. Granny Cy ran to hug him. "Oh my little Cyborg! Granny is so happy to see you!"

Cyborg smiled and patted her back. "Well I'm happy to see you too Granny!" Bumblebee fumed and patted the chair next to her, letting out a clenched smile. "Here Sparky! Come sit down! I made a great breakfast for you!"

Granny Cy glared. "Don't bother sitting down because you'll just jump back up when you see my surprise!"

Cyborg's eyes widened. "You got me a surprise? This is great! What is it?"

Granny Cy opened the door. "Not what but who! Cyborg come and meet your new teammate….Kitten!" Bumblebee and Cyborg gasped as a very blonde Kitten jumped through the doorway, wearing ablue jumpsuit.

"Hi everybody! Hello Cyby Poo!" She cried smiling flirtly at Cyborg. Cyborg's eyes twitched at the sound of Cyby Poo. Bumblebee was on the verge of murdering someone…either Granny Cy or Kitten or both.

Cyborg finally regained his ability to speak. "New-new-new teammate?"

Granny Cy clapped her hands together and beamed. "Isn't she great! I knew that you'll love her! Isn't she much better than that Mexican stripper?"

Bumblebee exploded. "KITTEN? BETTER THAN ME! ARE YOU NUTS! SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY POWERS AND SHE'S NOT EVEN A HERO! SHE'S A VILLIAN!"

Granny Cy punted. "Hmph! Some people can find a fault in anything!"

Kitten smiled and leaned on Cyborg's shoulder. "Oh poo! I don't do villain work anymore! It's too hard and they don't have good fashion! I want to be here with my new Cyby Poo!"

Bumblebee's eyes twitched. "I thought you liked Beast Boy now!"

Kitten glared. "I did but I found out that green isn't in season and that blue is!" She stared dreamily Cyborg. "Isn't it great? We'll be the most fashionable couple of the year!"

Cyborg tried to inch away from Kitten. "Er…what about we talk about it."

Granny Cy beamed. "Yes! Let's talk about it over dinner! I know this wonderfully romantic restaurant that you two will love! Come on!" And with that she grabbed both Kitten and Cyborg and the three ran out the door.

Bumblebee stood shocked and gasping at what had just happened. Finally rage consumed her and she let out a horrible scream.

"AAAAUUURRRGGHHHH! THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT WOMAN! SHE HAS GOT TO GO!" Screamed Bumblebee. Suddenly she realized how in rage she was and calmed down.

_"No Bumblebee! You are a superhero! You don't try and get revenge on some crazy woman. Remember what your mother always told you." _Thought Bumblebee and suddenly a giant bubble appeared on top of her head. In it was Bumblebee's mother.

"Now Bumblebee before you seek revenge on someone walk a mile in their shoes…that way when you get revenge on them you're a mile away from them and you have their shoes! Now go get that crazy witch!" Shouted Bumblebee's mother from the bubble, shaking her fist at her. Bumblebee let out an evil laugh and ran from the kitchen, leaving her bubble with her mother behind.

Suddenly Cometfire walked into the room and saw the bubble. "Cool! A bubble with a woman in it!" He ran to poke it. Bumblebee's mother screamed, "No! Don't…" She didn't get any farther as Cometfire poked it and the bubble popped. Cometfire cried and screamed, "Not again!"

Bumblebee walked through the hallways, plotting the perfect revenge on Granny Cy and Cyborg. Stupid Cyborg…Bumblebee couldn't believe that Cyborg would actually consider letting Kitten into the team! He was listening more to that crazy old woman than to his best friend and partner! She would get revenge on both of them! But how?

Suddenly her pointless walking led her into the living room and she saw the grief filled Starfire and Beast Boy. A sudden hope sparked in her mind and she let out an evil smile. "Oh guys…want to help me with a little project? Muewanahahah-cough-cough!"

Note to self thought Bumblebee, work on evil laugh.

**Strix: Yay for plot twist! What's Bee up to? What does Beast Boy and Starfire have to do with it! Will Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash get to sing any songs? Find out on the next chapter of Bye Bye Robin! Please review!**


	8. Honestly Sincere!

**Bye Bye Robin**

**Strix Moonwing: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. There's this writer's competition going on at my school and I've been trying to write a short story for it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Honestly Sincere!**

"RRRROOOOOOOOBBBBBBBIINNNNNN!"

"AAAAAUUUUGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Robin, falling out of his bed in surprise. He untangled himself from his blanket and stood up in battle stance, preparing for any attack that sounded like it was about to take place. To his surprise his room was empty.

He rubbed the back of his head, wondering where that scream had come from. He went over to the window and opened it to see if it had come from outside…..big mistake.

"AAAAHHHHH! ROOOOOBBBBINNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!" The mere intensity of the scream send Robin flying into the wall oppose of the window. Outside, there were hundreds and hundreds of Robin fangirls surrounding the islands, and based on all the rowboats coming towards the island, more were on the way.

Suddenly Cyborg barged into Robin's room. "Yo Robin! Wakey wakey, we can't have our little moneymaker….er….I mean…hero sleeping his day away!" Cyborg looked around the room for Robin. "Uhhh…Robin?"

"I…right…here." Mumbled Robin from behind the door. When Cyborg had barged in, he had swung the door at Robin's face, making him stick to the wall. Grinning sheepishly, Cyborg closed the door and helped Robin up.

Rubbing his aching limbs, Robin asked. "Cyborg, where did all those girls come from? Why are they here!?"

"To see you of course!" Cyborg said gleefully. "These are all your fans! Yours and Raven's! They're here to support you two for today's interview!"

"But we don't kiss until tomorrow night!" Robin cried. Another scream went up, making Robin cover his ears in pain. Cyborg just got a dreamy smile on his face and sighed. "Ahhhhh music to my ears."

"We got to get them leave!" Robin growled, uncovering his ears.

Cyborg shrugged in an unconcern manner. "What? They're not hurting anybody!"

Suddenly the covering of the air vent crashed to the ground and two fangirls fell out of it. Both Robin and Cyborg stared at them in surprise.

One of the fangirls let out a loud squeal that make both Robin and Cyborg wince and take a step back.

"OMG! IT'S ROBIN!" The fangirl squealed happily to her friend.

Her friend jumped into Robin's arms and hugged him around the neck. "MARRY ME! I'M TEN TIMES BETTER THAN RAVEN AND STARFIRE!"

Before the Robin could say anything, the other fangirl jumped into his other arm and clung to his neck. "NO I LOVE YOU MORE!"

"Girls…can't…breath!" gasped Robin, turning blue from the lack of oxygen as the two fangirls clung to him. He rolled his eyes toward Cyborg, who was in silent laughter. "Help….me…you….idiot!"

"Fine, fine." Muttered Cyborg, pulling out his sonic cannon. He pointed it at the girls. "Yo, nobody marries Robin before I eat my breakfast!" With that he blasted the girls out the window.

Robin rubbing his aching neck and said. "Uh, don't you think you were being a little harsh?"

"To the fangirls?"

"No, to my window!" Robin pointed at the destroyed window.

"Yeah, I guess that was a little harsh."

"Not as harsh as how I'm going to be to you two." Growled a monotone voice. Raven walked through Robin's doorway, with a fanboy clinging to her cape as she dragged him along.

"I love you Raven! Please marry me, we're both Goth!" He cried, still hanging on to her cape.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "No you're not. You're wearing pink." She pointed at the pink shirt on the fanboy that read "I LOVE RAVEN".

He blushed. "Uhhhh…pink is the new black in Timbuktu?" Raven threw him out the smashed window with her powers.

Putting her hands on her hips, she growled, "Okay, may someone please tell me why there are fangirls crawling in the air vents and yelling outside?"

Before Robin could say anything, Cyborg grabbed both of them and started to drag them outside. "For the interview, of course! It starts right now!"

"WHAT?!" stuttered the two of them as they were both dragged by Cyborg towards the horror that was fangirls and fanboys.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!" screamed Bumblebee as she watched both Starfire and Beast Boy shake their heads at her. How dare they!? She was their friend! There was no way the two of them could say no to her brilliant plan!

Starfire looked at her enraged friend with sad eyes. "Friend Bee of Bumble, I and Friend Beast Boy mean no harm, but…"

"What you're asking us to do is crazy!" finished Beast Boy, waving his arms around. "Really, I know that you're jealous of Granny Cy, but this is insane!"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT WITCH!" snarled Bee, flames in her eyes. Beast Boy smiled nervously and backed away.

Starfire put her hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "Do not fret Friend Bumblebee. I am sure that Cyborg's feelings for you have not changed despite of the many accusations made by Granny Cy." This did not make Bumblebee feel any better.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, "And even if it did, you're plan wouldn't help at all!"

"Come on! You know you want to do it!" Cried Bee, not giving up. "Aren't you two the least bit mad at Robin and Raven for what they're going to do?"

Beast Boy looked away hastily. "No….Yes…Maybe!"

Starfire bit her lip. "It is true that I am most uncomfortable about the situation." She admitted. "But I still do not want to go with your plan."

Bumblebee looked from each of the two titan's set faces. "Are you sure?"

"YES!"

Bee's face fell for a second, but was replaced with a look of determination. "Fine! I'll come up with a new plan…but don't you two come crying back to me when Robin and Raven start going out!" With that the angry and jealous titan stomped away to sulk somewhere else.

Starfire turned to Beast Boy. "Do you believe that Friend Bumblebee shall be alright?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Beast Boy said. He flicked his ears and said, "Come on, let's go see how Robin's holding up with all his fans."

* * *

"Cyborg, I do not know how I let you talk me into this." Growled Robin, who was surrounded by about a hundred fangirls. Raven had only stayed for a couple seconds, before growling at the fanboys and teleporting back into the tower.

"Ah, don't be a spoil sport like Raven!" Cyborg said, patting Robin on the back while grinning. He seemed to enjoying this whole thing greatly, mainly because of the publicity that occurring.

Trying to make his voice heard over the roaring of the girls, Robin said, "Cyborg, I just don't feel comfortable around all these girls!"

"What? Some of them are guys!"

"WHAT!?" Robin cried, horrified. Cyborg laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Robin, relax! All these girls are fans of you! They love you and your crime fighting skills!"

Robin brightened up. "They…they do?"

Cyborg smiled widened. "Of course they do!" He gave Robin a push. "Now go mingle!"

All the fangirls screamed with joy as Robin went into their reach. They cooed and giggled as Robin gave them a nervous wave. A reporter made his way through the mob and got to Robin.

"So Robin, how does it feel being loved by every girl in America?" asked the reporter, notepad and pencil in hand.

Robin looked from the reporter to all the girls and smiled nervously. "It feels alright…" He frowned. "I guess." He was pulled roughly a head lock by Cyborg. "Ahh…don't be so modest! Sincere boy here loves it!"

The report was suddenly knocked aside by some fangirls, who crowded around the poor Boy Wonder in a giggling mass.

"Oh Robin!" cried one fangirl. "We love you so much!"

"Yeah, you protect the city and everything!" cooed another. "You must tell us how you do it!"

Robin rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well…it helps having a great team."

One girl fluttered her long eyelashes at him. "Ohhhh…he's soooo sincere."

Suddenly some music started to magically appear out of nowhere. Everyone looked around, expecting a person to sing. One girl cried out, "Yay! Robin's going to sing!"

"What?!" Robin cried. "I'm not going to…." Suddenly Cyborg pulled him away from the fangirls.

"Dude, you've got to sing!" he whispered. "Think of the publicity!"

Robin narrowed his eyes as his metal friend. "No, Cyborg. I'm not going to sing."

"But somebody's gotta sing! The music came on!"

"You sing!"

"I'll pay you twenty bucks!"

"Fifty."

"Twenty-five."

"Forty."

"Deal!" The two friends shook on it and turned to face the mob of fangirls who were waiting for the lover boy known as Robin to make their hearts go wild.

Robin slowing started to strut towards the girls who were silent with anticipation. **_"You gotta be sincere……"_** All the girls let out a moan of pleasure as he passed them. It was at this moment that Beast Boy and Starfire chose to show up. Beast Boy eyed the girls and asked, "What's the matter with them?"

**_"You got-ta be sincere!"_** Beast boy and Starfire noticed that Robin was singing. "Robin, what are you doing?" Starfire asked. He ignored her question and continued to strut around the fangirls.

**_"You got-ta be sincere…you gotta feel it here…'cause if you feel it here, well then you're gon-na be...hon-est-ly sin-cere!"_** Cyborg got out a guitar and started to play in a fast tempo, making the music more upbeat. Robin started in enjoy singing and started to smile and dance around the lovesick fangirls….much to the annoyance of Starfire.

Robin: **_"If what you feel is true, (Really feel it) You make them feel it too, (Write this down now!) You gotta be sin-cere…hon-est-ly sin-cere! Man, you've got to beeeee sin-cere!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

Everybody was now dancing wildly now…that is except Starfire. She glared at Beast Boy, who was dancing horribly next to her. He saw the look she was giving him and stopped abruptly.

Robin:**_ "If you're really sin-cere! If you're really sin-cere! If you fee it in here, Then it's got-ta be right! _**He struck a pose and shouts, "**_Oh baby!_**"

All the fangirls: (screams)**_ AAAAHHHHHHHHH!_**

Robin: **_"Ooh honey!"_**

Fangirls: (screams) **_AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

Robin: **_"Hug me!"_**

Fangirls: (screams) **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_**

Robin: **_"Suffer!"_**

Fangirls: (screams) **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

Robin: **_"In everything I do, my sin-cer-i-ty shows through! I look you in the eye, don't eve-en have to try! It's au-to-ma-tic! I'm sin-cere!!!!!!! When I sing about a tree…I really felt hat tree! When I sing about a girl….I really feel that girl! I mean I really feel……….sin……………………cere!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Starfire was now glaring daggers at Robin as he danced through the mob of fangirls who were all laughing and giggling with joy as they danced to his singing.

Robin: **_If you're really sin-cere! If you're really sin-cere! If you feel it in here, then it's got-ta be right! Oh baby!_**

Fangirls: (screams) **_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_**

Robin: **_"Ooh, baby!"_**

Fangirls: (screams) **_"AAAHHHHAHHHHHHHH!_**

Robin: **_"Oh honey!"_**

Fangirls: (screams) **_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

Robin: **"Hug me!"**

Fangirls: (screams) **_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_**

Robin: **_"Suffer!"_**

Fangirls: (screams) **_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

Robin: **_"You got-ta be sin-cere! Oh, oh, oh! You got-ta be sin-cere! Oh oh oh my baby!_**

_**Ohhhhhhhh my baby! Ohhhhhhhh yeah! Ohhhhhhh my baby! Ohhhhhh yeah!**_

Now, every time that Robin touched a fangirl, she would faint on spot. Tons of fangirls were fainting every minute in a swoon of love. Starfire's eyes started to glow green with rage.

Robin: **_"Well ya gon-na be sin-cere! Well ya gon-na be sincere! Yeah! Well ya-gon-n be sin-cere! Well ya gon-na be sin-cere!_**

Remaining fangirls: **_"Yeah!"_**

Robin: **_"Ohhhhhh my baby! Oh yah! Ohhhhh my baby! Oh yeah! Well ya gon-na be sin-cere! Well ya gon-na be sin-cere! _**

Robin grabbed Cyborg's guitar and started to play it himself.

Robin: **_"Ohhhhhhh my baby! Ohhhhhh yeah! Ohhhhh my baby! Ohhhhh yeah! Ohhhhhhh yeah! Ohhhhhhh my baby! Oh yeah! Yeah! Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

He ended the song by jumping in the air and doing a split. Raven heard the noise and looked out the window to find Robin, with a guitar in his hands, surrounded by a thousand unconscious fangirls and an enraged Starfire.

She shook her head. "Well…that's one way to get rid of fangirls."

By the end of the song, Starfire's hands and eyes were glowing green with enragement. Her teeth were clenched and steam was coming out her ears. How dare those girls try and get together with Robin! And worst yet….Robin seemed to enjoy all of the attention that he was getting from the fangirls! This was all because of this stupid contest!

Suddenly the angry alien princess spotted Bumblebee standing right next to her. There was a smirk on the titan's face. With clenched teeth, Starfire stared at the girl crazy Robin and growled, "Friend Bumblebee….."

"Yes?" asked Bee, eyebrows raising.

"What was your plan again?"

**Strix Moonwing: Haha, I hope you've enjoyed the song! Please review!**


	9. The Slade Wilson Show!

**Bye Bye Robin**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Hi, Strix here with a new chapter of Bye Bye Robin! I'm really trying to finish the first story that I've written on this site so I can have a free conscience to write more. All I have are a few chapters left. I apologize if the last chapter was a little confusing. Basically, Starfire got jealous of Robin singing to all the fangirls, thinking that he actually enjoyed it and not knowing that he was only doing it for forty dollars. So she decided to go with Bumblebee's plan….whatever her plan is. I'm not telling until the next chapter. In this chapter, we're finally going to see more of Starfire's crazy family! It's also going to have two songs. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and probably will never own Bye Bye Birdie or Teen Titans so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 9: The Slade Wilson Show!**

It was the day of the famous kiss and everyone in Jump City had cancelled all appointments, all schools, and all businesses just for this momentous occasion. Heck, even the patients in the hospitals who were on life support and needed operations refused to have their doctors operate on them in case they missed their favorite hero kiss the Goth chick! Imagine, all of this happened just because Cyborg wanted a new video game! Life is nothing more than a cycle of weird consequences that will probably end in utter chaos.

What was about to happen today was just another part of this cycle….

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Shouted Sunfire….I mean….Emperor Sunfire.

His beautiful wife, Moonfire flew into the room, which happened to be the bathroom, and looked at her husband with concern in her eyes. "What is it dear?"

Sunfire, who had been looking into the toilet, looked at his wife with rage and annoyance on his face. "I can't take this anymore dear! I can't figure out how to use the bathroom on Earth!" He glared at the toilet and shouted, "Really! How do these earthlings relief themselves on this thing! ARGH!" In a fit of enragement, he blasted the toilet to bits and started to stomp around the tower in rage with his wife floating behind him, trying to calm him down.

"Dear, I must admit, Earth is a most unusual place." Moonfire said as she followed her enraged husband. "They raise their daughters in the most abnormal manner. It is amazing how girls on this planet can actually find a mate."

"That's another thing I'm sick about!" growled Sunfire. "All these boys! There are too many boys on this planet!" He pointed out the window towards the city. "In that settlement, there are over a thousand boys…all Starfire's age! It's amazing that she doesn't have nineteen kids already!"

"One honey, she isn't that irresponsible!"

"It's not her I'm worried about! It's those boys!" His eyes glowed orange with fury. "Especially that spiky haired boy with the stupid mask on his face."

Moonfire sniffed daintily as she replied. "Well, if you ask me, there is absolutely nothing on this planet that is good or interesting. I do wish that we could return back to our beloved Tamerian."

"I have to agree with you there! This planet can produce nothing good! I have the right mind to leave this planet this very instant with both Starfire and Cometfire! So help me if I won't!" He stomped his foot and shouted at the last part.

Suddenly, Cometfire stuck his head through the door leading to living room and shouted, "Mom, Dad! Keep it down will you? I'm trying to watch all nine hundred earth channels!"

Sunfire grabbed his son's hand and started to drag him away from the living room. "Come along son, we're going to get you're sister and leave this X'hal-forsaken planet this instant and return home!"

The thirteen-year old Tamerian prince blinked at his father and immediately burst into tears. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!! WE CAN'T LEAVE! MY BEST FRIEND BEAST BOY WAS GOING TO TAKE ME TO THE SLADE WILSON SHOW TONIGHT! DON'T GOOOOOOO! OW!" Sunfire had let go of his son's hand, causing him to fall on his butt.

"What did you say?" asked Sunfire, his face expressionless.

Comet furrowed his eyebrow in confusion at his father's change of attitude. "My best friend Beast Boy was going to get me front seats to the Slade Wilson Show because Robin and Raven were going to kiss on it tonight on live TV."

Moonfire gasped. "You mean **_the _**Slade Wilson Show!"

"The one that's the biggest show on Universal Television!?" gasped Sunfire.

"Uh, yeah?" replied Comet, not sure what his parents were so worked up about. So it was an alright show. It was good enough to be seen on every planet in the universe

Moonfire gasped again and started to fan herself with excitement. "Oh myself, oh myself, **_us _**seeing the Slade Wilson Show first-hand! I think I might faint!"

Sunfire gazed out of one of the giant windows in the tower and whispered, "Maybe….just maybe…there **_is _**something good on this planet."

Cometfire looked from his each of his two parents, who both seemed to be in their own fantasy land, after hearing about the famous Slade Wilson Show. "Okay, you both know that only Robin, Raven, and the rest of the titans are going to be on the show? Beast Boy just gave me some tickets to get front seats."

"Well, we're practically Titans aren't we?" asked Moonfire. "I mean, our daughter is a titan…."

"So that makes us Titans!" added Sunfire. His hands glowed as he lifted his right fist in the air and shouted, "As Emperor of Tamerian, I appoint us….TITANS! Now we can go to the Slade Wilson Show!"

As his mother gazed at his father lovely, Comet shook his head and muttered, "Great X'hal, my family is so insane…"

Sunfire ignored his son and gazed out into an invisible audience and sighed, "Me….on the Slade Wilson Show." Suddenly music started to play out of nowhere.

"Oh X'hal, no…" muttered Comet, placing a pair of earplugs on.

"Me….Emperor Sunfire appearing with…." Sunfire started sing. "**_Slade Wilson……Slade Wilson…….Slade…..Slade….Wil-s-on! Slade……Slade…..Wil-s-on!"_**

****Moonfire joined her husband. **_"Slade……Slade….Wilson! Slade….Slade….Wilson! Slade……..Slade…….Wil-s-on!"_**

****"Oh what the heck!" Cometfire muttered as he joined his parents into singing, though his voice wad defiantly higher pitched than the both of them. **_"Slade……Slade……Wilson! Slade……Slade….Wil-s-on!"_**

Moonfire: **_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh…..Ahhhhhhhhhh….Slade! Ahhhhh….Ahhhhh….Slade!"_**

All: **_"Slade….Wil….Wil……Slade Wilson! Slade…..Wil….Wil….Wilson! Slade….Wil…Wil….Wilson! Slade Wilson….We're gon-na be on Slade Wilson! Slade Wilson…..We're gon-na be on Slade Wilson! Slade Wilson….We're gon-na be on Slade Wilson!_**

Moonfire and Comet: **_"How could an-y fam-ly beeeeeee half as fo-tu-nate as we?_**

Sunfire and Comet: **_"We'll be coast-to-coast, with our fa-v'rite host, Slade Wil-s-on!_**

All: **_"Slade Wil-s-on…….Slade Wil-s-on! We're gon-na be on Slade Wil-s-on!_**

Sunfire blinked back a tear and put his arms around his wife and son as he said, "I've got a wonderful wife…..two swell kids….a whole planet to rule and, now, **this**!

Sunfire: **_"Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!_**

Moonfire: **"_Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!_**

Comet: **_"Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhh!_**

All: **_"Some-day we'll re-call….the great-est day of all….Slade Willllllllllllll-s-on!!!!!!"_**

Comet finished singing and glared at his parents. "Okay, may I _please_ go back to watching TV, now!?"

**That evening...**

"You're looking nice, Rae!" Beast Boy said, smiling as he leaned over on the back of the sofa, watching as Raven entered the room.

"Beast Boy, I'm wearing the same thing I worn earlier." Raven said dryly, but blushed at his compliment. She sat on the couch, next to Beast Boy and started to read some of her book. Pretty soon, all of them would have to leave to go to the TV studio for that idiotic contest. Oh she loathed the day that Cyborg ever thought about doing this pointless contest. Probably the worst part about it was that people actually enjoyed it.

"Oh…well, then, I guess you always look nice then!" Beast Boy replied his smile growing wider.

"Smooth, Beast Boy…real smooth." Raven said, not glancing up from her book.

_"She called me smooth! Yes! Score, one point BB, zero for Robin!"_ thought Beast Boy gleefully. He shuffled closer to Raven, his face still smiling.

Raven glanced had him with her violent eyes. "Okay, what do you want?"

A look of surprise crossed the changeling's face. "Me? I don't want nothing!"

"You mean anything." Raven retorted, annoyed at Beast Boy's lack of good grammar.

Beast Boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…what you said. Come on, Rae, can't a guy want to be close to his girlfriend?"

"No." Raven said plainly. Beast Boy gave her his cute face. Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "Beast Boy, you know perfectly well that I'm immune to that."

Beast Boy frowned and decided to tell Raven the real reason he was here. "Uhhh….Raven?"

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"Girls don't go out with a boy based on their kiss….do they?"

His question was greeted with a long silence that made Beast Boy squirm uncomfortably. At last, Raven closed her book and faced her boyfriend.

"Beast Boy, I'm going to take a guess and say that you're nervous about me kissing Robin. Am I correct?"

Beast Boy nodded dumbly, amazed at how well Raven could read his mind.

Raven sighed and smiled gently at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, this is just a stupid contest. It isn't a real kiss. I have no feeling towards Robin whatsoever and I'm sure that Robin has no feeling for me whatsoever. I love you, not him, so stop being so nervous. It'll be over in about two hours anyway." With that Raven returned to her book.

Beast Boy could have laughed in relief. He sighed and smiled lovely at Raven. Raven didn't like this contest anymore than he did…but still, he was still kind of angry that Robin was going to kiss her….ON NATIONAL TELEVISION! They even made a one day holiday of it!

"Are you sure?" He asked timidly.

Raven glared at him. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Really sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really, really?"

"Beast Boy, if you don't want to be sucked into another dimension, I'd advise you to accept my answer."

"Okay, okay…." He thought for a second and a smirk formed on his face. "Just to make sure, may you give me one last kiss before you have to kiss Robin?"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes."

"Beast Boy…."

"Please! Pretty please!" beg Beast Boy. Suddenly, yet again, music started to play out of nowhere. Raven glared at Beast Boy. "Great, you got the music playing, now I'll never get to finish my book."

"Uhhhh….who sings? Me or you?" Beast Boy asked. Raven gave him the if-you-think-I'm-going-to-sing-then-you-have-a-snowball's-chance-in-heck look, so Beast Boy quickly began to sing.

Beast Boy: **_"Oh one last kiss! Oh gim-me one last kiss! It nev-er felt like this, No nev-er felt like this! You know I need your love! Uh Uh oh! Gim-me one last kiss! Oh, one more time,, Oh ba-by, one more time! It real-ly is sub-lime! Oh hon-ey, so sub-lime, You know I need your love….Uh Uh Oh….Gim-me one last kiss!"_**

As Beast Boy sang, he started to dance around Raven as she tried desperately to read her book.

Beast Boy: **"Baaaaaaaaaaby…..Give me one last kiss! Baaaaaaaaaby……Give me one last kiss! Oh one last kiss, oh gim-me one last kiss! It nev-er felt like this, No nev-er felt like this! You know I need your love….Uh Uh oh! Gim-me one last kiss!"**

Raven sighed in defeat and tossed her book aside as she started to dance with Beast boy, who was still singing.

Beast Boy: **_"Turn back hist'ry's pa-ges! Go back thru the a-ges! See how brave superhero boys of yore said good-bye! Went off to battle…went off to battle! Oh one last kiss! Oh gim-me one last kiss! It nev-er felt like this, no nev-er felt like this! You know I need you love! Oh give me one last kiss! Oh last kiss!"_**

As the song came to an end, Beast Boy had leaned over to give Raven a kiss as Raven did the same. But as their lips were about to touch, the living door slide open and Robin, completely unaware of the two teammates that were about to kiss, grabbed Raven's hand and said, "Come on guys! We have to the get to TV station!"

"Robin!" Raven cried, as Robin and Cyborg dragged her towards the T-car, leaving Beast Boy alone in the living room. He gawked at the spot where Raven had been a moment before, ready to kiss him…until the jerk Robin dragged her away! A spark of anger grew in Beast Boy, making him tremble.

It was at that moment that both Bumblebee and Starfire walked into the room as saw the trembling Beast Boy. Bumblebee smirked. "Hey, BB, have you changed you're mind about my special plan? Are you with us?"

Beast Boy turned to face them and the two girls backed away when they saw the look of animal-like enragement on his face. His eyes were red and gleaming he was growling in anger at the thought of Robin.

"Uhhhhh…so…are you in, Friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire nervously at her enraged friend. She had been just as enraged the day before.

"I'm….in…." growled Beast Boy as Bee and Star smirked.

**Strix Moonwing: What does Bumblebee have planned? Why does Slade have his own show? When has Cometfire become the most sane person in the fic?! Find out the answer to all these questions in the next chapter! Please review!**


	10. A Kiss or a Miss?

**Bye Bye Robin**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Wow, I only have about four more chapters to go in this story….the first story I've ever written on this site. I'm planning to finish it sometime this week or next. Sorry guys, but you knew it would have to end sooner or later…..I knew and yet it's still a surprise! Anyway, I'm happy with all the reviews and I really appreciate anyone who's read and reviewed for my story.**

**Before I start this chapter, I'd like to clear something up. First of all, the Slade Wilson song isn't a parody of the Wade Wilson show, it's a parody of the Ed Sullivan show, which is the show in the musical "Bye Bye Birdie" in which Comrade Birdie and Kim kiss….well, try to kiss!XD Lol, this chapter is so going to end in madness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Bye Bye Birdie, or the Ed Sullivan Show.**

**Chapter 10: A Kiss or a Miss?**

"Hello, and welcome to….."

"THE SLADE WILSON SHOW!" screamed the audience, which consisted of mostly fangirls…..and Starfire's family. Sunfire, Moonfire, and Comet were all sitting in the front seats of the Slade Wilson show. Moonfire and Sunfire were all squealing in delight, while Cometfire slunk in his seat, deeply embarrassed by his parent's obsession.

"Yes….the Slade Wilson Show." Purred a deep and menacing voice from the shadows. As the person that belonged to the voice leaned forward in his chair, the audience was able to see that the host was none other than……Slade!

"DIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Robin as he tackled Slade….well, attempted to, anyway. Slade lazily ducked, causing Robin to crash into the wall behind him, landing on his back. Cyborg ran up to Slade and started to stammer many apologizies.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Wilson. Please forgive my over-reacting client." Cyborg said, in a flattering tone as he glared at Robin. Robin glared angrily at his friend and spluttered as he tried to get back up. "Are you crazy, Cyborg?! That's Slade! Our arch foe!"

Slade got a look of mock surprise and horror on his face at Robin's comment. "Me? **_Slade_**!? I shudder at the very thought! I'm Slade…._Wilson_! There's a complete difference!"

Robin scoffed at Slade and growled, "Yeah right! So you added Wilson to your name! If you look like Slade, talk like Slade, and act like Slade, then your Slade."

"But I look nothing like Slade!" Slade said. He turned his back towards Robin, Cyborg, and the audience and the sound of ripping paper and sticking was heard. When Slade turned around, he had a huge fake mustache on. "See? Does Slade have a mustache?"

Cyborg smiled triumphantly at Slade and frowned at Robin. "See Robin! Does Slade have an incredibly fake-looking mustache?"

Robin lowered his head in shame. "No….I guess you're right."

Cyborg put his hands on his hips and continued to lecture Robin. "I _am_ right! Now I think you owe Mr. Wilson an apology."

Without looking at Slade, Robin hissed, with a twitching eye, "SSSSSorry, Mr…….Slade Wilson."

Slade patted Robin's head and let out a smug smirk. "Now was that so hard?" Robin got out a bottle of mouthwash from out of nowhere and poured it all down his throat.

"Again," Cyborg said, as he and Robin started walking back backstage, "I am so sorry for that little mistake. Oh…and you have something…er…" Cyborg rubbed his finger along his face to indicate that there was something on Slade's face.

Slade looked down and saw that his fake mustache was hanging off his face. He quickly turned around to fix it. He turned back and said in a casual manner. "Thank you. You and your clients are on in five."

"I LOVE YOU SLADE WILSON!"

"Dad!"

"Oh Sunfire, sit back down!"

**Backstage….**

"I could have sworn that that guy was Slade." Robin muttered darkly as he got ready to go onstage. Raven was in another room getting ready. Cyborg was trying to clip on a tie.

"Ah, forget it Robin! You thought the mailman was Slade one time." He retorted, fiddling with the annoying tie.

"You do know that that is a clip on?" Robin muttered, pointing at Cyborg's tie.

Cyborg blushed and quickly clipped the tie around his neck. "I knew that!"

Robin sat on one of the many couches that were placed for all the visitors and leaned his head on his elbow as if in deep thought. "Cyborg, have you seen Starfire lately?"

"No, wasn't she with her family?"

"No, I didn't see her….or Beast Boy for that matter." He stood up and started to head towards that door that lead outside.

Cyborg saw this and ran in front of him. "Hold up! Where do you think you're going?"

"I want to go talk to Starfire. She's been very distant lately and I'm afraid she might be upset." Robin said, walking around Cyborg.

"Psst!" Cyborg scoffed, still trying to get in front of Robin. "Starfire is the queen of happiness! She's never upset!"

Robin's eyes grew worried. "Yeah, but I haven't seen her since yesterday. That's not like her."

Cyborg shook his head as if in pity for the hero. "Robin, is all this attention making you happy?"

Robin paused and thought about it. "Well…" he admitted slowly. "It is kind of flattering."

Cyborg smiled and started to pace in front of Robin as if he was teacher lecturing his student about an important matter. "Robin, let me tell you a little something about girls……girls want their boyfriends to be happy. That's why they spend all those ridiculous hours getting ready for a date and read all those girly magazines that claim to know a thing or two about us guys."

He made a serious face as he looked Robin in the eyes. "Now if kissing a different girl makes a guy happy then girls are fine with it!"

A long pause followed Cyborg's statement.

"………….." Robin stared at Cyborg with a twitching eye, unable to think of a thing to say at his statement.

After thinking about it for many moments, Cyborg's eyes widened. "Uhhhh….that came out wrong." The awkwardness left as he added, "But believe me….Starfire is not mad at you! One hundred percent not mad at you at all!"

* * *

"I AM ONE HUNDRED PERCENT MAD AT ROBIN!" screamed Starfire as she squeezed the life out of a Robin plushie. Its eyes popped out before it burst into flames from Starfire's enflamed hands.

Bumblebee patted her on the back in a comforting manner. "Don't worry Starfire, Cyborg will pay…er…I mean….Robin will pay by the time my plans done!"

"Uhhhh….I'm not really sure this can be counted as a plan." Beast Boy said, nervously.

Bee scoffed and got the two of them in a headlock. "Don't worry guys! Just do what I say, we'll show all of them what happens when our boy and girls friends double-cross us!" Bumblebee released her two friends and got out a flashlight. She turned on the flashlight and put it against her face while laughing evilly.

"Muewahahahahhaahhahhahhhahh!" Bee laughed. She then gave it to Starfire, who started to laugh evilly as well. "Muewhahahahahhahahhah!" Starfire then handed it to Beast Boy, who in turn, laughed evilly. "Muewhahahhahahhahhahhaahh!"

Suddenly the flashlight flickered and went off. The three friends stared at it as Starfire stated. "I guess we have been acting most evilly today."

* * *

"Okay, everyone…we're on in…."

"Five…."

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"**_Hello! And welcome to the universe's most-watched show…..THE SLADE WILSON SHOW!"_**

The audience let out an ear-splitting cheer and roared with delight as lights flashed over the dark studio and loud music blasted from the speakers.

**_"On today's show there's love in the air as two of Jump City's well known superheroes come to kiss…ON LIVE TELEVISION! The whole universe wants to see this love blossom!_**

"GO ROB/RAE!" screamed one of the many Rob/Rae fans in the audience. The small number of BB/Rae and Rob/Star that had attended shot the cheering fans glares of pure loathing. Oh, they would pay….they would pay dearly.

**_"Introducing your favorite host….who is not a villain looking for possible apprentices……SLADE WILSON!"_**

The audience roared as the lights blazed down on Slade Wilson, who still had on his fake mustache. In his deep, menacing voice, he purred to the audience. "Greetings….and welcome today's…._interesting_ episode of the Slade Wilson show. Please give a warm welcome to my future apprentices…er…I mean….guests, Robin and Raven."

Robin and Raven, both dressed nicely for the occasion, waved as the audience applauded loudly for them. They sat down on the couch provided for them. Robin kept shooting glares at Slade while Raven just sat with a bored expression on her face.

"So titans, how long have you two lovebirds been dating?" Slade asked.

Robin and Raven avoided each other's faces and began to mutter a response that was too jumbled for the audience or Slade to hear. Slade leaned in closer. "Say that again?"

Robin rubbed the back of his head as he replied, "Er….Raven and I aren't really dating. OW!" cried Robin as Cyborg threw a microphone at his head. He shot a glare at Cyborg and added, "We have a…..er….uh….."Robin tried to find a word to describe his and Raven's relationship.

"A bond." Raven said simply, praying that this would be over soon.

"Yeah, a bond." Robin said.

"I see," Slade said in a bored tone. "How _quaint_."

"Look, can we get this kiss thing over with so we can get back to our regular lives?" asked Raven standing up.

"Someone's in a hurry." Slade said, but fell silent under Raven's glare. He waved his hand in an airy manner. "Fine….put on the kissy music."

Suddenly the studio filled with preppy music. **_"Nananaanannanaanana! He's my best friend, my best of all friends! Nananaannan!"_**

Robin and Raven cringed at the music and Slade shoot a glare at the DJ. "Play any Toybox song again I will personally throw your body in the nearest volcano and watch as you are reduced to nothing but ashes."

The DJ visibly gulped and got some fangirls to start singing. **_"Oh we love you Robin, oh yes we do! We love you Robin and we'll be true…."_**

"Better…." Slade said as he turned to Raven and Robin. "You two may begin to make out now."

Raven and Robin glared at Slade and then faced eachother. Both were sweating with nervousness and wanted to get this whole ridiculous thing over with. All this had become nothing but a pain in the butt.

"Let's just make this quick." Raven whispered.

"Right." Robin said, glancing nervously at the quiet audience.

Slowly the two began to lean their heads forward. They closed their eyes and began to pucker up their lips. Everyone in the audience held their breaths and leaned in closer as the two's lips were about to touch.

**_BAM!_**

Robin wheeled to the ground at the force of Beast Boy's punch. The audiences gasped and were silent for many seconds……then the BB/Rae and Rob/Star shippers began cheer and laugh with joy. Raven's eye were wide with shock at Beast Boy, who was breathing heavily but seemed strangely satisfied about how hard he had punched Robin.

Robin groaned and rubbed his aching jaw. Now this wasn't just a normal punch. This was the punch of angry boyfriend, but this wasn't just the punch of an angry boyfriend. This was the punch of an angry boyfriend who had the force of an elephant, the strength of a grizzly bear, and fury of a rabid wolverine all rolled into one enraged punch. This was a **_very _**angry boyfriend punch!

"What was that for?!" Robin shouted.

"Oh as if you don't know!" Beast Boy growled angrily. "You girlfriend stealer!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Robin sputtered. The Rob/Rae part of the audience gasped while the BB/Rae and Rob/Star shouted, "Ha! In your face!" at the Rob/Rae part.

Bee, who was the size of a bumblebee, was perched on Beast Boy's shoulder. She tugged on his ear and whispered. "He said the same thing about Starfire!"

"Oh, so she isn't good enough to be your girlfriend?!" Beast boy growled.

Robin narrowed his eyes at Beast Boy. "I didn't say that Beast Boy! You're blowing this thing way out of proportion!"

"Oh you're saying I'm stupid now!?"

Robin opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and closed it. He shifted his eyes in thought. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….."

"THAT'S IT!" roared Beast Boy, tackling Robin to the ground while trying to punch him in the face. As Robin and Beast Boy began to fight, a talon of black energy grabbed them both and tore them away from each other.

Raven frowned and narrowed her eyes at the both of them as she used her powers to keep them from beating the pulp out of each other. "Calm done you two. This whole argument is pointless." She looked at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, I thought we had this discussion earlier! Don't you remember anything before the song?"

Beast Boy thought for a second and said, "I faintly remember the words 'Robin' and 'kiss' in the same sentence." Raven gave him another shake before turning to Robin. "And Robin…." She started to shake him violently. "Don't…ever…hurt…my….boyfriend…..**_again! AUGH!_**" Raven dropped both Beast Boy and Robin as she bent her head in pain where a certain starbolt had hit her.

Starfire stood next to Slade's desk, her hand and eyes glowing with anger. "Get your gloambofor-talons off my boyfriend!"

When Raven lifted her head, she had four glowing red eyes….all glaring at Starfire. "Why you little….." Both Raven and Starfire jumped at each other in classic cat style. Both landed on the floor, scratching and tearing at each other, trying to claw each other's eyes out. Robin and Beast Boy stood gawking at their battling girlfriends before looking at each other, shrugging, and resuming their battle.

It was at this point that Comet jumped on the stage and pointed at the battling girls and shouted, "CATFIGHT!" He pointed at Robin and Beast Boy and shouted, "DOGFIGHT!" He cupped his hands together and shouted at the audiences. "TIME FOR A SHIPPER FIGHT!"

The BB/Rae and Rob/Star people let out a cheer and began to attack all the Rob/Rae people. The BB/Terra people looked around at the battling ships and whispered, "Uhhhh…where do we go?"

Sunfire and Moonfire stared at their son, who had sat down with a large smile on his face. "Why the heck did you do that?" his father asked.

"I always wanted to see a real shipper fight." Comet said with a grin. "Isn't this the best episode of the Slade Wilson show ever?" His mother shook her head.

As the battle ensured, Slade was watching with keen interest as the four titans battled one another. "Well, well, well, isn't this a lovely turn of events? Oh, nice punch Beast Boy! Note to self: create evil scheme to get Beast Boy as my next apprentice. Oh, wonderful left hook, Starfire. Who know she had such a devious side? Yes, Yes, Robin, get out your Bo-staff….we'll see how long that'll last. Hm, it seems that Beast Boy is morphing into his werebeast…give Robin an extra bite for me. Ah, Raven's taking off her cloak! This **_is_** becoming intense!" Slade said as he got out a pair of opera glasses to watch the fight more closely.

Suddenly Cyborg, hearing the noise from the fights came from behind the curtains that lead backstage and stared in shock at the series of fights that were taking place. Stepping in between the fighting titans and shouted, "Guys! Guys! What's going on?! Who started this?"

"I did." Stated a voice from behind Cyborg. He turned and saw Bumblebee walking from the shadows with her hands on her hips and smug smirk on her face.

Cyborg gasped. "Bee?" He pointed at the fighting titans. "You started this? Why?"

Slade let out a squeal in delight. "Oh my gosh, this episode gets better and better. First the fights and now confrontation!" Cyborg and Bee stared at Slade who had got out a bowl of popcorn. "Oh don't mind me." He said with a wave of his hand. "Carry on."

Bee turned to Cyborg and glared. "Because since you've thought of this ridiculous idea, you've listened to nothing I've said and have only cared about the money and your grandma!"

"That's not true!" Cyborg defended.

"Yeah right, you've considered letting Kitten join the team just because you're grandmother told you too!"

"What she could make a good member!"

"Is that you saying that or your grandma?"

"What do you have against my grandma?"

"Uh, I dunno. It's not like she called me a Spanish stripper, stole my room, and tried to take away my friend! Really Cy, you're such a grandma's boy!"

"Well, if you feel that way then I guess I should let Kitten join the team."

"Well good for her because as long as that witch is living at the tower, there's going to be one less titan at the tower!" With that Bumblebee, her face red with anger, stomped off backstage.

"Fine! I don't need you as long as I have my grandma!" Cyborg shouted at the retreating Bumblebee.

At this, Bumblebee turned around and shouted. "You're still on national television!"

"Uh?" At this Cyborg turned realized that everyone in the audience had stopped fighting and were staring at him, even the four fighting titans had ceased and were staring at him.

Cyborg smiled nervously and waved into the camera. "Uhhhh…a little help?" Cyborg whispered to Slade. Suddenly some music came on.

Cyborg started to sing nervously as he edged his way off stage. **_"For he's a fine, up-stand-ing, pa-tri-o-tic, health-y, nor-mal A-mer-i-can boy. For he's a fine, up-standing, pa-tri-o-tic, health-y, nor-mal A-mer-i-can boy!!!!!"_**

As he ended his small song, he ran off stage, leaving a stunned audience. After a few moments of silence, Comet jumped from his seat and shouted, "THAT WAS THE BEST SHOW EVER!"

**Strix Moonwing: Lol, you guys have no idea how hard it was to write the Robin and Raven kiss scene!XD Hahaahhahhahah, writing Slade was hilarious. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Happy April Fools day and please review!**


	11. Broken Dates and Hearts

**Bye Bye Robin!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Lol, I'm so happy that everybody loved the last chapter so much. That was the funniest chapter to write in this story! Slade and the shippers were so fun to write about. Haha, in this chapter Bumblebee finally gets a song to herself. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Here's a day late April Fools. I do own Teen Titans and Bye-Bye Birdie! Happy Late April Fools!**

**Chapter 11: Broken Dates and Hearts**

Never…._never_ in Bumblebee's life had she ever been this angry, so _**enraged**_! Sparks of electricity shot from her stingers as she stomped back and forth in front of Raven, whose eyes were closed in concentration as she tried to let her mind drift away from this evening's embarrassing events. Neither of the girls knew where Starfire was. After Slade had rather reluctantly pulled the two fighting titans apart, Starfire had flew out of the studio in tears with Robin and her family running after her. Raven had teleported away before Beast Boy could even mutter a word.

Raven and Bumblebee were the only ones in the Tower, which was fine by their standards. The two girls were mad enough without anyone else to barge in on them as they tried, in their own way, to calm their raging tempers.

"I can't believe him! I just can't believe him!" Bee growled, her fist clenched in fury as she stomped back and forth. "I can't believe that he actually agreed with his grandma! He actually wants Kitten on the team!"

Raven shut her eyes, trying to drown out Bumblebee's voice as mediated. It was no use trying to repeat her calming mantra when she could barely hear herself think with Bee's ranting. Beside, every time she ever came close to being calm and relaxed, Beast Boy's face would appear in her head, reminding her of _**why**_ she was mad in the first place!

"I can't believe Beast Boy would actually be stupid and immature enough to do that." She said finally, in a quiet voice. Raven opened one eye to find Bumblebee staring at her like she was crazy. "Okay," she admitted, "I knew that he was stupid and immature enough, but to do it on national television was stupid even for_** him**_."

Bee flung her hands in the air in agitation. "Well what did you expect? He's a boy! Stupid and immature are in their nature! Not to mention being selfish, ignorant, clueless, cowardly, and pathetic as well!" She growled and planted her butt on the edge of Raven's bed, making Raven bounce slightly. Her anger at Cyborg seemed to fill the whole room along with Raven's rage at Beast Boy.

"Really, Rae, I don't see what I ever saw in Cyborg that made me like him in the first place!" Bee cried, folding her arms crossly. Her blood boiled with rage for Cyborg as music started to play. Slowly, with each syllable dripping with rage, Bee began to sing.

Bee: _**"Eight months! Eight months! That's how long I wast-ed on him."**_ Bee's eyes flashed with anger as she stood up from the bed. _**"That's all! I'm through! Cyborg dear, to put it sweet-ly….TO HELL WITH YOU!"**_

Raven smirked. "That could be arranged…" Bee started to pace back and forth like a tiger in cage as she sang angrily.

Bee: _**"What did I ever see in him? How did I ev-er get in-volved that way? Now that it's o-ver I can smile and say…What did I ever see in him? Boy, I was way out on a limb! Now that I'm safe-ly on the ground a-gain….Now that my sen-ses have been found a-gain! What did I ev-er see in him?"**_

Bee started to shake her head. "_**Is he tender? No, he's not! Is he thought-ful? No, he's not! Am I cra-zy?"**_ In frustration Bee grabbed Raven by the shoulders and started to shake her, causing Raven's eyes to open in surprise. _**"What's he got that I found so damn ap-pealign? What did he ev-er do for me?"**_

Bumblebee got a thoughtful look on her face and released Raven, who fell flat on her bed with an "_oof_"! _**"Well…to be honest, he was some-times nice." **_Bee sadly shook her head again. _**"But still it was-n't worth the aw-ful price! It was rough…From the start! Broken dates, bro-ken nails, bro-ken heart! How did I ev-er, why did I ev-er, what did I ev-er…."**_

"Bumblebee, try not to be so upset." Raven said, sitting up, legs crossed, on her bed. "I mean, not all men are like that."

Bumblebee growled and shook her finger at Raven. "Yeah right, Rae! They're all like that! Every last one of them, you and I should know personally. We live in a tower full of them!" She placed her hands on her hips and muttered darkly. "Ooohhhh, they're all the same! From puberty to retirement! From heroes to villains! They're all the same!" Raven narrowed her eyes and nodded in agreement as she thought of Malchior and Beast Boy.

Both girls: _**"Do we need them? No, we don't! Do we want them? No, we don't!"**_

Raven: _**"Will we leave them?"**_

Bee: _**"No, we won't!"**_ Bumblebee blinked in surprise. _**"Tell me, what did I say that for?"**_

Both: _**"What did we ev-er see in them? How could we ev-er think that they were nice? Take it from us, we've paid an aw-ful price! It was rough…from the start! Bro-ken dates, bro-ken nails, bro-ken heart! What did we ev-er see in…"**_

The two girls stopped singing as the sound of the main doors sliding shut broke through the air. Both turned as towards Raven's bedroom door as footsteps and voices were heard from the living room.

"Dude, do you think they're here?" Asked a voice that was unmistakably Beast Boy's. Raven stiffened but didn't move.

"They have to be! Where else would they go?" The other voice was definitely Cyborg's.

"But I didn't see Robin's R-cycle and I don't hear Starfire or her family."

"Don't worry. They're probably still looking for Starfire. Raven and Bee have to be here.

"You think?"

"That's what Granny Cy said they would be. Come on, they're probably upstairs." The footsteps started to head towards the elevator. Raven and Bee both looked at each other with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not staying to listen to Beast Boy's stupid excuses." Raven said in a dangerously low voice. Bumblebee nodded.

"If Cyborg thinks I'm staying to hear him sing praises about his witch of a grandma, he's crazier than her!" Bumblebee opened up the window in Raven's bedroom. It was still late at night and the lights of the city could be seen clearly from the tower. She turned to Raven. "Where are you going?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "I'm probably going to go look for Starfire and apologize for fighting her. She's probably as angry with Robin as we are with our boyfriends. You?"

"Unless your ears were clogged with blood from the catfight, you should have heard Cyborg say that he replaced me with Kitten. I'm not a titan anymore."

Raven frowned. "We'll see how long that arrangement will last."

Bee shrugged and looked out the window. "Whatever. I don't want to be a titan anymore if I have to stay with Cyborg. I'm heading back to Steel City."

"Well good luck." With that Raven disappeared in a flash of black light.

Bee smiled slightly. "Yeah, good luck." Her insect wings sprang to life and with a buzz; Bee was flying out the window, away from the tower, and towards the city. Behind her, she could faintly hear someone cry, "_**Bumblebee!**_" She took no notice.

Bee: _**"What did I ev-er see in him? How could I e-ver think that he was nice? Take it from me, I've paid an aw-ful price! It was rough…from the start! Bro-ken dates, bro-ken nails, bro-ken heart! What did I ev-er see in him?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Behind her, looking sorrowfully out the window, Cyborg frowned and mentally kicked himself for being such an idiot and for letting the stupid contest get in the way of seeing what he already had and always wanted.

* * *

**Downtown Jump City…**

"Starfire! STARFIRE!" Robin stopped running and keeled over, panting with exhaustion. For two hours he had been running through the city looking for Starfire. The last he'd seen her; she'd flow out of the television studio with tears running down her face.

Growling, Robin slammed his fist onto the sidewalk. "Idiot! How could I be such an idiot!?" How could he had not have noticed how upset all this had been making Starfire? Beast Boy too! He should have noticed how upset and distant the two had become.

"I should have never agreed to this stupid contest in the first place." Robin muttered, narrowing his eyes. He stood back up and kicked a telephone pole in rage. "IDIOT! OUCH!"

Note, kicking telephone poles in rage isn't really a good idea.

Robin hopped up and down on one leg, holding the other in pain, all while muttering pain. "Great…just great!" He growled with clenched teeth.

"Friend Robin, do you need assistance?" asked a quiet voice.

Robin immediately stopped hopping in pain and looked up. "Starfire?" Starfire was floating a couple of feet above his head, her eyes lowered shyly. Slowly she floated to the ground next to Robin.

"I am sorry for my devious actions, Friend Robin." Her eyes were downcast she talked to him. "I know that I have hurt both you and Friend Raven…I was not thinking and…and…" Her voice faltered as Robin grabbed her hand.

"Starfire, there's nothing to be sorry about." Robin said, smiling gently at her. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have agreed to the stupid contest in the first place."

"But Robin, you liked the contest!" Starfire said. She looked down. "I saw how much you liked the attention of the other earth females."

Robin frowned. "Starfire, I didn't like that."

"Then why were you smiling when you sang to all of them and made them lose consciousness?"

"Er….because Cyborg promised to pay me forty bucks." Robin mumbled, his face turning red with embarrassment.

Starfire frowned. "So you are telling me that you agreed to express your love and affections falsely to over a hundred obsession-crazed earth females for the greed of merely forty American currencies?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh….yes?" squeaked Robin, backing away slowly, fearing the worst. Suddenly he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"OH ROBIN!" Starfire cried, smiling brightly as she hugged the life out of him. "THIS IS GLORIOUS!" Suddenly she frowned and dropped him. "Oh no…this is not so glorious."

Robin gasped for breath and asked. "What's not Starfire?"

Starfire looked at Robin with sad eyes. "Because, Friend Robin, after my actions I doubt that my parents will allow me to stay on Earth." She bowed her head. "I'm afraid tonight might be my last night on Earth."

For a couple seconds Robin was silent, but slowly a smile spread across his face as he grabbed Starfire hand. Starfire looked up at him with a spark of hope in her eyes. "Well Starfire," Robin began, "If this is really going to be your last night on Earth, then I'm going to make it a night worth living for!"

As you could probably predict, music started to play out of nowhere. Big surprise there. The real surprise is that Robin started to sing without being bribed.

Robin: _**"There are chicks, just ripe for some kissin'! And I mean to kiss me a few!" **_Robin leaned over and kissed Starfire on the cheek, causing her to blush in surprise and delight. _**"Man, those chicks don't know what they're miss-in'! I got a lot of liv-in' to do! Sizz-lin' steaks! All read-y for tast-in'! And there's Ca-dill-acs all shi-ny and new! Got-ta move, cause time is awast-in! There's such a lot of liv-in to do!"**_

Starfire smiled and started to sing as well. _**"There are men of nine-teen or twen-ty who sauve and reckless and true!" **_She smiled at Robin and returned his kiss. _**"Older men, who'll give a girl plen-ty! I've got a lot of liv-in to do!"**_

Robin: _**"There's mus-ic to play! Places to go! People to see! Ev-rything for you and me!"**_

Suddenly all of Robin's fangirls arrived and heard the song. The leader of them stepped up. "Can we join you? Please!? We want to have some fun!"

Robin looked at Starfire who looked back at him. The two both shrugged and smiled. "Sure you can come." Robin said, smiling as the fangirls cheered. "But you gotta keep up! We got things to do!"

Robin: _**"Cra-zy clothes and motor boat races!"**_

Three fangirls: _**"Some-one nice to cud-dle up to! **_(They tried to make a move towards Robin but Starfire growled at them) _**Broad-way lights! And wide o-pen spaces! There's such a lot of liv-in to do!"**_

All: _**"Lots of dates! And no-one to scold you! Loop the loop….and laugh at the view! Moon-light swims! And some-one to hold you! Yeah! We got a lot of livin' to do!"**_

Robin: _**"There's mu-sic to play!"**_

Fangirls: _**"You know it!"**_

Robin: _**"Places to go!"**_

Fangirls: _**"You know it!"**_

Robin: _**"Peo-ple to see!"**_

Fangirls: _**"You know it!"**_

Robin: _**"Everything! For you and me!"**_

All: _**"Oh Yeah! Oh, Life's a ball! If only you know it! And it's all just wait-ing for you! You're a-live! So come on and show it! Oh, we've got a lot of liv-ing…such a lot of liv-ing…What…a…lot…of…liv-ing…to…"**_

"HIDE!" shouted Starfire. Robin, the fangirls, and Starfire all hid inside an alley as a moment later Starfire's family arrived as well as the fangirls' families.

"Well is our precious Starfire?" wailed Moonfire as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. All the other mothers joined her.

"Yes, yes! Where's my little Alice?"

"Or my darling Kacey?"

"Sam! Sam! Where are you Sam?"

Moonfire looked at her husband with tearful eyes. "Oh honey, where could they be?"

"Probably having an orgy with Robin." Muttered Cometfire under his breath. All the mothers heard him and let out a ground-shaking wail.

"Ladies, ladies, enough!" shouted Emperor Sunfire, gesturing for the mothers to calm down. As they quieted down, he continued. "Parents, it's obvious who we should blame here on the disappearance of our beloved daughters."

"You guys for letting them go to the show in the first place?" muttered Cometfire, earning him a blast in the behind from Sunfire.

"NO! We need to blame…ROBIN!" Sunfire shouted. All the parents looked at each other and whispered in agreement.

"Yes, yes, Robin! He's the one to blame!"

"He's the one who flared up our girls' teenage hormones in the first place!"

"I always though he had a nasty look in his eye!"

"Yes, it is Robin to blame! Blame Robin!"

"Here, here!"

"I say we go find that hooligan and tear him limb from limb!" shouted Sunfire. All the parents roared in agreement.

"Oh brother…" muttered Cometfire, rolling his eyes.

"Follow me!" Sunfire roared as he led the mob of parents away in search for Robin. Cometfire followed, muttering darkly as he did so.

Deep in the alley, Robin, who was pale in the face and had wide eyes, turned to Starfire and said, "Well, it seems like this is going to be my last night on earth too."

Starfire smiled and grabbed his hand. "Then lets make it count."

All: _**"There's music to play! Places to go! People to see! Everything! For you and me! Yeah! Oh life's a ball! If only you know it! And it's all just wait-ing ofr you! You're a-live! So come on and show it!"**_

Robin: _**"Oh, we got a lot of liv-ing!"**_

Starfire: _**"Such a lot of liv-ing!"**_

All: _**"What…a…lot…of…liv-ing…to..doooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!"**_

**Strix Moonwing: Lol, Robin's in a lot of trouble, isn't he? Hahaha, this night is going to end in disaster. Please review!**


	12. Kids, Talk to Me!

**Bye Bye Robin!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: (sighs) Well guys, it looks like this story is coming to an end. Only two more chapters left. The first story I've ever written on this site and it's almost done! To celebrate the completion of my story, I'll write a bonus chapter called "Ask the Author…" where you can ask me any questions about the story or the play that I based it off of. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bye Bye Birdie or Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 12: Kids, Talk to Me!**

"Bee! Bee! Bee, answer me!" Cyborg shouted into the phone connected to his arm. For half an hour he had been trying to get connected to Bumblebee. He had called everyone, including the Titans East, but with no success.

At last he gave up and turned his phone off. He rested his hand on his forehead and muttered, "Man, this is all my fault. I should have never yelled at her like that. I should have…." Suddenly a loud voice interrupted him.

"Oh Cyborg, I'm home!"

Cyborg lifted his head up hopefully. "Bee?"

The door slid open to reveal a very gleeful Granny Cy. "No dear, it's me! You're beloved Granny!"

The smile slid off Cyborg's face. "Oh….hi Granny. Have you seen Bee anywhere?"

"No, not at all dear!" Granny Cy said, smiling brightly. "And hopefully we can keep it that way." She walked across the living room and went into the kitchen, where she started to make herself a sandwich. "I saw you guys on that show earlier…" She took out a butter knife and started to shake it in Cyborg's direction. "I'm telling you, that Spanish stripper got just what she deserved! You should have kicked her off the team ages ago!"

Cyborg shook his head. "Granny that was a mistake. I have to find Bee and apologize before she does something she'll regret!" He made his way towards the door but was stopped by his Granny who bolted in front of him.

"But Cy, dear. I thought you were over her!"

"Granny, I can never be other Bee….I love her!"

Granny choked. "You…you…love her…_her_? But you're too good for her! She's nothing but a Spanish stripper!" Without waiting for her grandson to say a word, she started to drag him back to the living room while muttering darkly about Bee.

Cyborg frowned and pulled his hand away. His Grandma blinked in surprise as he faced her and said, "No Granny. Bee is not a stripper…._**nor is she Spanish!**_"

"Cyborg! How dare you speak to your Granny that way!" She clucked and started to pat his hand. "That's all right, I forgive you. Now let's go eat a nice meaty sandwich."

"Granny! I'm not a little boy anymore!" Cyborg took a step away from his bewildered Granny. "I can make my own decisions! I don't want Kitten on the team, I really want you to stay in a nice retirement home, and I want to stay with Bee."

"But she's…you're…" she stuttered.

"Grandma…" Cyborg sighed. "If you really love me then you'll help me find Bee, because I really love _her._" With his newfound courage, Cyborg turned away from his confused elder and went off to find Bee.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I can believe! I can't believe it _at all!_"

"Dear, remember what the healer said about your blood pressure…"

Sunfire and Moonfire, as well as many more of the parents were still searching for Robin, Starfire….and the rest of the fangirls. Right now, Sunfire and his family were searching around the Pizza Parlor. Sunfire sighed and leaned on one of the outdoor tables.

"I can't believe that Starfire…my little Starfire… would betray me and run off with that ruffian! Don't these kids ever listen to their parents anymore? Doesn't anybody respect _**me**_, Emperor Sunfire, _**anymore**_?!" Sunfire cried to the heavens. Cometfire ran up to him.

"I respect you, dad!"

Sunfire shot him a glare. "I don't want _**your **_respect! You're only thirteen!" Cometfire scowled as his father buried his head in his arms in despair.

Moonfire patted her husband on the back in a comforting way. "There, there dear. I'm sure that Starfire respects you greatly."

Sunfire lifted his head from his arms and scoffed loudly. "Yeah right! Our daughter lost all respect for me the day she joined that ridiculous team! I'm telling you, it's all that bird boy's fault!" The enraged father got up and started pace around. "Comet! Get me that ray gun I got you for Christmas!"

"For what?" he asked.

"To destroy Robin, of course!"

"Sunfire!" cried Moonfire in a shocked and appalled manner. "You can't use our son's ray gun to destroy our daughter's boyfriend!"

Sunfire glanced at the ground. "I guess you're right…" He turned back to Cometfire. "Okay, instead of the ray guy, get Starfire's bow and arrow set!"

"But she'll kill me!"

"Ahhhhhhh! You don't respect me either!" Sunfire roared, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. "I can't deal with you kids anymore!" Music started to play as Sunfire stomped around shouting about how angry he was with kids.

Sunfire: _**"KIDS! I don't know what's wrong with these kids to-day! KIDS! Who can un-der-stand an-y-thing they do or say? KIDS! They are di-o-be-di-ent, dis-re-spect-ful oafs!"**_

"What?" Cometfire growled.

Sunfire: _**"Noi-sy, cra-zy, slop-py, la-zy loaf-ers!"**_

"Hey! We're not that bad!" Comet cried, annoyed.

Sunfire: _**"And while we're on the su-ject…KIDS! You can talk and talk til your face is blue! KIDS! But they still do just what they want to do! Why can't they be like we were? Per-fect in ev'-ry way!?"**_

"Yeah right!" Muttered Comet, rolling his eyes.

Sunfire: _**"What's the mat-ter with kids to-day!"**_

Sunfire and Moonfire: _**"KIDS!"**_

"I don't mind the moonlight swims; it's the loop-the-loop that hurts!" Sunfire said.

Sunfire and Moonfire: _**"KIDS!"**_

"Why don't they lower the draft age…to about eleven?" asked Sunfire, making Comet scowl even more.

Sunfire and Moonfire: _**"KIDS!"**_

"I didn't know what puberty was until I was almost past it!" Cried Sunfire, much to Moonfire's and Comet's embarrassment.

Both: _**"KIDS! They are just im-pos-si-ble to con-trol! KIDS! With their aw-ful clothes and their rock and roll! Why can't they dance like we did?" **_"What's wrong with Sammy Kaye?!" asked Sunfire. Suddenly Cometfire walked up to his father.

"Since I couldn't get Starfire's bow and arrows, I got this…" He held up a pea-shooter.

Sunfire stared at it in disbelief. "A pea-shooter? What good's a…." He paused for a second. "Give me that!" He snatched it from Comet.

Sunfire and Moonfire: _**"What's the mat-ter with kids to-day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"Sir!" A parent ran up to the couple and saluted. "I think I've found out where the kids are!"

"Well, don't just sit there, lead the way! Comet, get another pea-shoot!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

In the loneliest part of Jump City…which was actually just a run down bar…Cyborg continued to search for Bumblebee. The metallic titan walked into the bar to find only a few people inside at this late of night.

On a couple of stools on the serving bar, were none other than Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. Cyborg gave them a confused look and asked, "Uhhhhh…guys? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Aqualad leaning his back on the bar.

"We're the hottest guys in this city," said Speedy, "And yet we haven't been given our own song in during this entire thing!"

"Weird huh?" said Kid Flash, drinking some water.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at the weird trio. "Uhhhhh…yeah. Look have you guys seen Bee or any of the other titans."

Kid Flash shook his head. "You don't want to see Beast Boy."

Cyborg brightened up. "You guys have seen BB?"

The three pointed a thumb towards the darkest and most depressed corner of the loneliest part of Jump City….which was just an under-cleaned little corner of the bar with a broken light bulb. There on a stool with his head buried in his arm was Beast Boy.

The bartender walked towards Beast Boy as the changeling slowly lifted his head and muttered, "Give me a beer."

The bartender placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Kid, I told you already, you're not allowed to drink here."

"Then how about wine?"

"No."

"Vodka?"

"_**No.**_"

"Can I just have an empty glass to stare at miserably?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Beast Boy stood up and began to walk away where muttering darkly, "Jeez, can't a guy be depressed in this town?" The changeling wasn't looking where he was going and walked right into Cyborg's chest.

He stood back with his eyes closed and rubbed his aching nose before looking up to find himself face to face with his friend. A smile spread across his face. "Cyborg!"

Cyborg smiled at his friend. "Hiya BB, it's nice to see a familiar face after tonight."

Beast Boy let his gaze wonder as he replied, "Yeah, this night has been messed up." He growled and pulled on his elf ears. "Dude, I totally ruined my relationship with Raven! She hates me now!"

"She hated you before and you two still got together."

"This isn't funny, Cy."

Cyborg frowned. "I know and it's all my fault. This contest was all my idea and now I have no idea where Bee is."

"Have you tried calling her?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, dozens of times."

"Well call her again and this time leave a message." Beast Boy said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Cyborg started to press Bee's number in his arm phone. It rang a few times but with no answer. Cyborg signed and started to leave a message. "Bee…please listen to me. I'm sorry for everything that happened tonight. Please…could you just talk to me?" Some soft music started play as Cyborg left a message on his phone.

Cyobrg: _**"Talk to me….Ba-by, won't you talk to me? I don't care what you say, Ba-by talk to me. Must you be oh, so far a-way from me? It seems all wrong this way…talk to me. And if you miss me…tell me so!**_

Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash realized that this would be a good time to actually get a singing part in this story.

Speed, Aqualad, KF: (humming) _**Mmmm…mmm…**_

Cyborg: _**"Are you lone-ly? Tell me so!"**_

Trio: _**"Mmmmm…mmm…"**_

Cyborg: _**"Say you love me…Tell me so! Honey….let me know.**_

Trio: _**"Ohhh honey….oooh!"**_

Cyborg: _**"Talk to me….Til I press you close to me…."**_

Trio: _**"Mmmmm…Til I press you, ahhhhh…"**_

Cyborg: _**"Then you'll see….we don't have to talk at all."**_

Trio: _**"Must you be Oh, so far a-way from me?"**_

Cyborg: _**"I don't care what you say….talk to me."**_

Trio: _**"Go on, what can you lose, it ain't gon-na hurt!"**_

Cyborg: _**"And if you miss me…"**_

Trio: _**"Oh tell him so"**_

Cyborg: _**"Are you lone-ly?"**_

Trio: _**"La-dy, la-dy tell him so!"**_

Cyborg: _**"Say you love me…tell me so…let me know. Talk to me…till I press you close to me. Then you'll see….we won't have to talk…at all…….."**_

Beast Boy sniffed and wiped his eyes when Cyborg was done singing. Speedy turned to his companions and said, "Man, you guys suck at singing! I want my own solo!"

"We suck?! You wouldn't even make it as a back up dancer!"

"At least I didn't mess up that last part, Mr. Baritone!"

"At least I'm not a Tenor!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy left the fighting trio and found themselves walked towards the park, where, unknown to them, was actually were Robin, Starfire, and the fangirls were.

"Do you think Bee heard my message?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "We'll just have to see."

* * *

_**Meanwhile….**_

Up in the air over Jump City, Bee turned her cell phone off, but not before listening to her messages. A smile was on her face as she flew downward, back towards Jump City and back towards her friends….one in particular.

**Strix Moonwing: Only one more super long chapter left! Woohoo! Looks like this story will be completely done in a day or two. Please review!**


	13. The Final Act!

**Bye Bye Robin!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Well guys……this is it. The last chapter of Bye Bye Robin. I can't really believe that after two years of writing it's finally done. It's so weird. I started this story when I was fourteen and now I'm sixteen. I've written over twenty-two stories and yet now I'm finally finishing the one that started it all.**

**As I said, after this chapter I'll make a bonus one that explain why I did some of the things that I did in this story. Like who I based each of the characters off of and why I based them off them. You wouldn't believe all the changes I made in the story. When I first thought of the story it was nothing like it is now. I guess its one thing to think about something and another to write it.**

**Well, I'll save the good-bye speech for the end of the chapter. I just want you guys to enjoy the last chapter of this story. I'm grateful for everybody who's ever read and reviewed for this story. I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bye Bye Birdie or Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 13: Final Act!**

"Friend Robin, are we living the life yet?" Starfire asked meekly. She, Robin, and the fangirls were all sitting at an abandoned picnic table at the Jump City Park. The fangirls were all bored to death and Robin just kept looking nervously over his shoulder, making sure that there wasn't a mob of angry parents after him to tear him limb from limb.

"Er…we're living all right!" Robin replied brightly. He glanced over his shoulder again and muttered, "For now…"

One of the fangirls folded her arms across her chest and said crossly, "I'm bored."

"Bored is good. Bored doesn't attract attention." Robin muttered, his eyes glancing back and forth in search of enraged parents.

"No bored is bored!" The fangirl complained. Robin just ignored her and kept watch for parents.

Starfire noticed how nervous Robin was and a concerned look crossed her face. "Robin, you do not seem well. Are you alright?"

A large fake smile spread across his face. "What? No, I'm perfectly fine!" He held her hands and said, "So what do you want to do? I'll do whatever you want to make your last night on earth special!"

Starfire brightened instantly. "How about the mall of shopping?"

"Too many parents shopping."

"Then the theater of movies?"

"Too many parents taking their kids."

"The Pizza Parlor?"

"Parents eating."

"Hang out at the Tower?"

"That'll be the first place they'll look."

Starfire frowned. "Robin, I….." Before she could finish, the fangirls started up a fresh storm of complaints.

"Robin, when are we going to have any fun?" whined one of the girls.

"Yeah, where are those sizzling steaks you were singing about?"

"And those shiny new Cadillac?"

"Don't forget about the moonlight swims!"

Robin visibly scowled and grumbled to himself, "How is it that these girls can't remember the time of day _**and yet**_, _remember every word from that stupid song_?!"

"That's because you sang it!" piped up one of the fangirls.

"Jeez, that sure does clear things up." Robin said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Before any of the fangirls or Robin could start arguing, Starfire floated above their heads, registering silence from them. She spoke in a commanding, yet gentle voice to the group.

"Friends, I do not believe we should continue this night of frolic and fun. We must all return home."

"WHY?!" screamed all the fangirls, shock and confusion corrupting their faces. This was supposed to be a fun night with their hero Robin! They were going to have the time of their lives! Not sit at a dirty picnic table for hours! What a rip!

Robin also had a surprised expression on his face as he gazed up at Starfire. "But Starfire….if we go back, your parents are going to make you leave."

Starfire closed her eyes as she replied softly. "I know…but we can not run from them forever. We must face what life gives us…" She opened her tear filled emerald eyes to gaze lovely at Robin with a sad smile on her face. "And hope for the best."

Robin stared at the ground unable to face Starfire as he nodded slowly. It was true, there was no way he and Starfire would be able to have fun knowing that it would be their last night together. It would be better to face her parents like a man instead of the coward they thought of him to be.

As Starfire floated to the ground, Robin took a step forward and held Starfire's hands in his own, giving them an encouraging squeeze. "Let's go home, Star." He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Even though all the fangirls were extremely jealous of Starfire at the moment, they couldn't help but be touched at the tender moment and let out a loud "Aaaawwww…."

"NO!"

"Huh?!" Robin, Starfire, and all the fangirls turned towards some bushes in surprise at the loud scream that cut through the air. The bushes rustled violently and, from them, hair wild and eyes enraged, was none other than…..

"HELLO ROBBY-POO!"

Need I say more?

"Kitten?" gasped Robin, taking a step back. What the heck was she doing here? "Kitten…" he repeated, "What are you doing here?"

A wild and insane smile spread across her face as she replied, "To be with you, Robby-Poo!"

"But I thought you were with Beast Boy…and then with Cyborg!"

"Green and blue are soooooo last season!" She grabbed Robin by the shirt and growled, "At the moment, tacky's in!"

"What, I…." suddenly Robin paused and said, "Wait…did you just say _**tacky**_? I'm not tacky!" He turned to Starfire and the fangirls. "Right guys?"

"Uhhhhhh…" None of the girls made any comment. Most just gazed up at some invisible thing in the sky and whistled innocently.

Robin narrowed his eyes and steamed in annoyance, but soon forgot his anger as he faced Kitten. "I'm sorry Kitten, but I'm with Starfire."

Flames of enragement flashed in Kitten as she roared, "NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE MINE!"

Some of the fangirls started to get angry. One stepped up towards Kitten and snarled. "Hey! That isn't fair! _**We're**_ his fans too! You can't have him all to yourself!"

Kitten dropped Robin and turned to face the fangirls, her nails bared like claws towards them. "I'm his biggest fan!"

"No! I am!" shot back another fangirl.

"No you're not! I am!"

"I am!"

"No me!"

By now, all the fangirls, including Kitten, were glaring daggers at each other, all wanting to have Robin all to herself. Unknown to them, both Starfire and Robin were silently trying to back away.

Suddenly one fangirl walked into the midst of the angry fangirls and said, "Uh come on guys! We shouldn't be fighting!" The angry expression turned into confusion as they listened to the fangirl. "Come on! We're all fans of Robin! Can't we get along?"

The fangirls looked at each other and the anger died from their eyes.

"You know, you're right!" Kitten said.

"Yeah!" cried the rest of the girls.

"It's not each other we should be fighting." Kitten continued.

"Yeah!" yelled the girls even louder.

"It's Starfire we should be fighting!" screamed Kitten at her climax.

"YEAH!" roared the fangirls.

Kitten smirked in triumph and roared at the fangirls, who were up in frenzy. "Let's tear his girlfriend limb from limb and then let's have an orgy with the sensuous one!" The fangirls roared in agreement as they turned to deal with Starfire and Robin…..

Who weren't there?

"There they go!" shouted Kitten, pointing towards the other side of the park, where Starfire and Robin were running and flying for their lives. "GET THEM!" With another roar, the mob of fangirls started to chase after the couple.

"Friend Robin, are all fangirls like this?" Starfire asked as she flew along side of the running Robin.

"Just keep flying, Star!" panted Robin, who was trying his hardest to keep up with the flying Starfire. He was huffing and puffing with exhaustion while she barely broke a sweat.

Robin managed to look over his shoulder and saw that they had out run the fangirls. "Star, I think we've lost them!" He looked ahead and his eyes widened in fear. Starfire followed his gaze and gasped.

There, ahead if them, was the giant mob of parents, with Sunfire and Moonfire in the lead.

"Run away!" Starfire and Robin did a complete turn and ran in the direction that they just came from….right into the fangirls.

"Got you!" hissed Kitten, grabbing Robin by the front of his shirt. "Ready for that orgy?" A look of complete and utter fear filled Robin's face.

"No, _**we got them!**_" growled Sunfire leading the parents towards the couple. Robin ran away from the fangirls and Kitten and dropped to his knees in front of Sunfire.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" praised Robin, relieved to have escaped from Kitten's and the fangirls' plans. His relief quickly left as he glanced at the look on Sunfire's face.

All the parents growled and muttered darkly at Starfire and Robin and closed in on them. Soon Starfire and Robin were surrounding in a tight circle of fangirls and parents.

Sunfire walked into the center of the circle and placed Robin in a pair of handcuffs.

"You two are in a world of trouble!" He growled.

Starfire and Robin could only gulp nervously.

* * *

"Dude, am I the only one that hears buzzing?" Beast Boy pricked his elf ears as the sound of buzzing filled the air. It sounded like a swarm of bees were in the air.

"Buzzing?" Cyborg asked. He listened buzzing and a smile spread across his face.

Maybe it was just one bee….

"Hey Sparky! Got your message!" came a voice from above.

"Bee!" Cyborg looked up, his eyes shining with joy at seeing Bee back at last. Bumblebee landed and the two embraced happily, each glad to be forgiven. Beast Boy politely looked away. Seeing the couple together made him think too much of Raven.

Cyborg looked into Bee's sparkling eyes. "Bee, I…." He was cut off by screams coming from the park.

Beast Boy got out of his muse and turned towards the park where all the noise was coming from. His keen hearing picked up the wild screams of teenage girls….as well as the roars of angry adults. One yell stood out from the rest.

"Robin!" Beast Boy squeaked. He turned to Bee and Cy. "Dude, I hate to break it up, but Robin and Starfire's in trouble!"

Cyborg and Bee looked at each other, their faces now serious. Bee's wings sprang to life as Beast Boy shifted into a large eagle and the two took to the skies as Cyborg ran after them towards the park.

* * *

"Father! You can not take Robin prisoner!" Starfire cried. The other fangirls took up her cry only to be silenced by an icy glare from their parents.

"Don't worry, dear." Comforted Moonfire, stroking her daughter's hair gently. "Your father isn't going to take Robin prisoner."

Starfire sniffed back a tear. "Really?"

"Yes really." Sunfire reassured brightly. Then his eyes flashed as he growled, "_I'm going to kill him!_" After these words were spoken, Sunfire's fists glowed a deep red-orange color and he started to shot sunbolts at Robin.

"Oh crud!" Robin started to jump around, with his arms still in handcuffs, trying to dodge the many sunbolts. "Crud, crud, crud, crud, crud!" Robin muttered as he jumped left to right, backwards and forwards just to dodge Sunfire's attacks. It looked like he was doing a ridiculous dance.

"Dude, why's Robin dancing?" Beast Boy asked as he, Cyborg, and Bee made it onto the scene. He and Cyborg started to snicker while Bee just gasped in horror.

"Guys! Robin isn't dancing! Starfire's dad is trying to destroy him!" Bee explained.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped laughing and looked each other. Then without further ado, they started to chant, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd took up the chant.

"GUYS!" Bee and Starfire glared at the boys, who just shrugged casually.

Suddenly one of the sunbolts hit its mark, hitting Robin in the chest, slamming him against the trunk of a tree. Sunfire smiled in triumphant.

"You're mine now, Earthling! Nobody messed with Emperor Sunfire!" He was about to shot Robin with another sunbolt but a flash of green hit him in the arm, making him stop in surprise.

Moonfire gasped. "Starfire!"

The green light died from Starfire's eyes, leaving them with a very shocked and horrified expression on her face. "Oh my….father…I did not mean…" the words couldn't come out right.

"Oooohhhhhhhhh! You just hit dad!" Comet squealed, practically bouncing up and down with glee. "You're in troubleeeeee!"

The fangirls had appalled expressions on their faces, which soon turned gleeful as they gossiped to one another about Starfire's horrid actions. Beast Boy, Bee, Robin, and Cyborg just stared at their friend in shock.

Sunfire's temper finally broke. "THAT'S IT! I HAVE BEEN DISRESPECTED ENOUGH!" He glared at Comet. "Comet! Destroy Robin!"

Comet stopped laughing instantly. He really didn't want to get involved in this. "But dad, I haven't even developed my cometbolts yet."

Sunfire growled in frustration and thrust the pea-shooter that Comet had given him earlier into his hand. "Then use this!"

Comet looked at the pea-shooter, then at his dad, and then at Robin. Despite everything, Comet really cared for his sister and really didn't want to hurt Robin, who he had come to like during his short stay on earth.

"But I don't want too!" Comet whined.

"Do it! You're a warrior! Prove yourself a man and shoot Robin!"

Comet gave Starfire an apologizing look, faced Robin, and blew into the pea shooter, which was aimed straight at Robin.

Suddenly, in a flash of black light, Raven appeared…right in front of Robin. Her back was turned from the pea-shooter and she was facing Starfire.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Raven said to Starfire.

Starfire gasped in horror. "Raven, look out!"

Raven turned just as Comet blew into the pea shooter.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Beast Boy yelled as he jumped in front of Raven. The pea that shot from the pea-shooter hit him straight in the chest. He fell to the ground in front of Raven.

Comet stared at Beast Boy in horror, dropping the pea-shooter from his hands. "I hit him……" he whispered in a strain voice.

Sunfire just looked annoyed. "Ahhhhh, you idiot! You shot the wrong boy!"

Beast Boy opened his eyes weakly and sighed in a dramatic way. "Raven, I'm sorry for everything that happened to night…."

"Beast Boy…" Raven began, but was stopped by Beast Boy.

"No, no Rae, let my finish. I just want to say that I….I love you Raven."

Raven sighed. "Thank you, Beast Boy. But…" She was again stopped.

"I'm sorry that it had to end this way….farewell my dark goddess." With that, Beast Boy closed his eyes and his head dropped to the ground.

Comet fell to his knees and cried out to the skies in angst. "I'LL NEVER HURT ANOTHER CREATURE AGAIN!"

Raven knelt to the ground next to Beast Boy, cradled his head in her arms, leaned forwards towards his face, and said...

"Beast Boy, it's just a pea shooter." She said in a monotone voice. "You're not dead. You just have a green stain on your shirt."

Beast Boy's eyes shot open. "I'm not dead?"

"Yes, you're not dead."

"And you do forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you." Raven said, kissing him on the cheek.

Beast Boy shot up from the ground with a happy smile on his face. "It's miracle! I'm alive and I have a girlfriend again!" He tapped his feet. "And I can walk!" He jogged in place. "And I can run!"

"_**Hallelujah!**_" shouted Bee.

"I can sing!" Beast Boy cried.

"_**HALLELUJAH! Ohhhhhhh!**_" Sang the fangirls.

Robin frowned. "It's just a pea shooter Beast Boy."

Beast Boy punched his fist in the air. "I CAN FIGHT…" He saw Sunfire glaring at him. "Uhhhh….no I can't." With a nervous yelp, he ran and hid behind Raven.

Sunfire looked at Robin and said, "I'm still going to destroy you, you know." Robin gulped and hid behind Starfire. But before Sunfire could even take a step towards the two, Comet stood between them.

"Dad, I can't let you hurt Starfire and her boyfriend." He said.

"What!? Move out of the way son!" Sunfire growled.

"Listen to your father, dear." Moonfire chimed.

"No, can't you see that they love each other?" Comet said. "Look dad, I understand that you hate teenage boys, but I'm one of them and you were one of them, too." He turned to his mom and said, "And I know that you don't like Earth that much, but that doesn't mean that everybody has to hate it." He turned to face everyone in the crowd and said, "Look it seems that nobody ever seems to listen to what I have to say, but it seems that none of you seem to care about what each other is trying to say." Everybody was silent as they listened to the pre-teen prince speak. "This fighting isn't solving anything, if you really want to solve each other's problems, why don't you just listen to each other instead of jumping into these stupid conclusions!"

After a moment of studded silence, Beast Boy walked up Comet and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Dude, that was tight!"

Moonfire and Starfire floated to Comet and gave him a hug. "Brother, that speech was most inspirational!"

Comet just muttered shyly, "Dad was just annoying me."

Moonfire glanced up at her husband at said, "Sunfire…." All of the titans, parents, and fangirls stared at Sunfire who tried to keep a fierce face on.

"Don't look at me that way!" He growled, but the stares kept coming.

"I….he….she…." he muttered, now squirming under the intense stares. Finally he gave in. "Fine! She can stay! Starfire can stay on that stupid team!"

Then, as the sun was beginning to rise into a new dawn, a cheer rang across the park.

* * *

_**Later that Day…**_

"So you're finally leaving, Granny Cy?" Bee asked, as she watched Cyborg carry his granny's bags into the living room.

Granny Cy gave Bee a tight smile as if she was sucking a lemon. "Yes, dear Bumblebee, my sweet Cyborg has found me a nice new retirement home…" The smile faltered and grew quite painful to hold. "_**In Mexico…**_"

Bee had to use all her will-power to keep down the laugh rising in her throat. When Cyborg winked at her, she finally managed to turn it into a well disguised cough. However, there was nothing she could do to hide the smirk on her face.

"Oh, how lovely." She chirped in a cheerful voice.

"Yes, I might even meet some of your relatives." She hissed in a false cheery tone.

Bee was about to make a retort about her not being Spanish, but just shrugged it off and smiled. "Maybe will you, but hey, in a year or two's time _**I **_might become part of _**your **_family." She gave a shocked Granny Cy a winning smile. "Shall I start calling you _**Mae**_?"

Granny Cy's mouth opened and closed a couple times like a fish trying to breath on land. Finally, it closed into a tight frown. There was nothing left to be said. The old woman picked up her cane and started out the door.

"Farewell Bumblebee." She called, but in a soft hiss added, "_You insolent, Spanish snake._"

Bee smiled and placed her hands on her hips in a confident way as she replied, "Call me Mrs. Cy."

If looks could kill, Bee would have dropped dead under Granny Cy's glare that she shot before she walked out of the tower's door, never to set foot in it again.

Music started to play as Bee watched the witch leave the tower and she started to sing. _**"I'm just a Span-ish ta-ma-le Ac-cording to Mae…Right off the boat from the tro-pics far, far a-way."**_ Bee chuckled softly to herself. _**"Which is kind of fun-ny since where I came from is Steel City, P.A."**_

A look of triumphant spread across her face as she stood up and announced, "Spanish! Okay, Mae, I'll **be** Spanish! Just wait 'til I marry Cyborgo!"

The music became faster and more Spanish as Bee danced around the living room singing.

"_**I'll be the toast of Chi-chi Cos-ta-nan-go! And all day long my cas-ta-nets will click!" **_Bee clicked her stingers together like castanets. Then she got out a paper fan and pretended to do the tango with an invisible partner. _**"I'll hide be-hind my fan and do the tan-go! I'll be so Span-ish it will make you sick! I'll eat the Ta-cos and the En-chil-la-da!**_" She pretended to drink from a wine glass. _**"I'll drink Te-quil-la-til I feel no pain! The only song I'll sing will be 'Gra-na-da!' I'll be more Es-pag-nol than Ab-be Lane!"**_

Bee swung around and clicked her stingers again. _**"Coo coo coo!**_" She jumped in the air and clicked her heels. _**"La Cu-ca…**_" She landed on the ground. _**"ra-cha!"**_ She hissed. _**"Ssssss!"**_

_**"So call me the wild Span-ish Bee! The craz-i-est insect that stings! I'll kick up my heels and see how it feels to be sultry Span-ish Bee!"**_

Bee got out a large Mexican hat and placed on her head as she danced to no one in particular. _**"Be-neath my man-til-la I'll pose, the beau-ty that no-body-y knows! So re-gal and cool, ex-citing and cruel! That's me! Spanish Bee!"**_

_**"Me name Bess Mae Mucho!"**_ Bee laughed as danced around more. _**"Sister of Spanish beauty, Kay Sera!"**_ She did a hip move. _**"You like me, yes? No? Maybe? Eeyuckh!"**_

_**"A-mer-i-ca-no, Let me give you a bit of ad-vice…to cross Span-ish Bee is-n't wise! Your match you have found so don't mess a-round, her heard is cold like ice!"**_

Bee pretended to do the tango with Cyborg. _**"With Cyborg I will dance to the Bo-ler-o. We'll Cha-cha in the nic-est honk-y-tonks! He'll wear a lit-tle mous-tache and som-brer-o…my hand-some Lat-in lov-er from the Bronx!"**_

Bee stood tall and proud as she sang the last part, with a Spanish flag flying in the background. _**"So now that you've met Span-ish Bee! You'll nev-er for-get Span-ish Bee! She'll taunt you, she'll tame you! But what man could blame you for wor-ship-ping Span-ish Bee?"**_

_**"Not Dan-ish….Not Brit-ish….Not Swed-ish…Not Yid-dish….But Spannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-ish Bee!"**_

Bee clicked her stingers one last time. "Olay!"

* * *

"Parents, I will miss you all so!" Starfire cried as she watched her parents board their spaceship. Yes, her family was finally leaving to go back to Tamerian, much the Titan's delight. The only person they would really miss was Comet, who wasn't that bad of a kid, despite what his father thought of him.

"We shall miss you too, my dear Starfire." Moonfire cooed. When her husband said nothing, she elbowed him roughly in the stomach.

"Oh, yeah…me too." Sunfire grumbled, still moody about last night. Suddenly he noticed something not right. "Where's Cometfire? We have to leave before traffic starts up!"

"I'm right here, dad." Cometfire flew up next to his sister.

"Well, get in the spaceship! We need to get home!"

Comet looked at the ground. "Uhhh…well actually, I've kind of decided to stay here…here on Earth."

"WHAT?!" screamed his parents. "WHY?!"

Cometfire brightened. "Well, earth does get the best T.V. channels and I need to take care of my new girlfriend!"

Everybody got a confused look on their face. "Girlfriend? Who…" suddenly a loud obnoxious voice was heard.

"Hi, Comey-Poo!"

Robin placed his head in his hands. "Oh God, you have got to be kidding me."

Comet beamed as he was embraced by a very blonde Kitten. When she saw the looks on both Starfire's and Robin's faces, she smirked and said, "Foreign guys are sooooooo in!"

Comet picked up Kitten in his arms and started to fly towards the city, turning back only to yell. "Bye Star! Bye Mom! Bye Dad! See ya later!"

The silence that followed was only broken by Starfire, who joyfully said, "They seem most happy together."

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sunfire yelled in agitation. "Let's leave this planet before anything else happens to our family!" Without another word, he pressed the "GO" button and the spaceship shot off into space. Robin and Starfire could faintly hear them singing.

Sunfire and Moonfire: _**"KIDS! I don't know what's wrong with these kids to-day! KIDS! Who can un-der-stand any-thing they say? KIDS! They are so rid-dic-u-lous and so im-ma-ture! I don't see why any-body wants them! KIDS! They are just im-pos-si-ble to con-trol! KIDS! With their aw-ful clothes and their rock and roll! KIDS! What the de-vil's wrong with these kids today! KIDS! Who could guess that they would turn out this way! Why can't they be like we were…perfect in every way!"**_

Sunfire: _**"What's the matter with kids?"**_

Moonfire: _**"What's the matter with kids?"**_

All: _**"What's the matter with kids to-dayyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Starfire shook her head, but had a smile on her face. She loved her family dearly, but she would never leave the one she had now. A hand held hers and she looked up to see Robin smiling at her.

"I'm most glad to be here with you, Robin." She said, smiling softly.

"I'm glad you're here too, Star." Robin said gently. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the rose of my life."

"Oh Robin." Sappy love music started to play and Robin started to sing softly as Starfire watched with love shining in her eyes.

Robin: _**"I was nev-er cra-zy for flowers….I confess that nothing left me colder. I could watch a dai-sy for hours…and all I'd feel was several hours old-er.**_" He looked at Starfire and smiled. _**"Li-lacs or li-lies, any bloom you please; all that they did was make me shrug or sneeze."**_ He slowly swung around in a circle with arms wide. _**"But now I love each blos-som that I see for a love-ly little rose loves me! Now my life is rosy! Since I found my Star-ry! With a girl like Star…how could I be blue?**_ He and Starfire held hands as they walked. _**" Hand in hand we'll mos-ey…me and little Star-ry…we will be co-zy, but a fire built for two! Oh, I once heard a poem that goes: 'A rose is a rose, is a rose', well I don't a-gree! Take it from me! There's one rose sweeter than any that grows! And that's my Star-ry!"**_

Robin winked at Starfire and hugged her. _**"I'm so glad she chose me! Life is one sweet beau-ti-ful song to me!"**_

Starfire's gaze was full of love and hopefulness as she sang. _**"Ohhhh, we'll be hap-py I know! Off to the preacher we'll go! So how could we be blue? Oh, we'll have us a home out west, a nice lit-tle split lev-el nest! And in every room…roses in bloom…"**_

Robin cut her off with a bright smile. _**"But there's one rose sweet-er than all of the rest! And that's my Star-ry!!!!!!!!!**_

The couple smiled and sang, each dancing in each other's arms on the tower roof. _**"I'm so glad you chose me….Life is one sweet beau-ti-ful song! When love is right then what could be wrong? Life is one sweet beau-ti-ful song to me!"

* * *

**_

Well, the contest was over. The fangirls had been sent back to their homes….which they would remain at for about a month under the extreme groundings of their parents' punishment. The couples were together at last and everybody was where they needed to be.

Yep, it seems like everything is back to normal…

"There Bee," Cyborg said, clapping his hands together and looking proudly at his work, "I'm finally done!"

Bee looked up from her magazine and smiled at the new shiny X-BOX 3000 that Cyborg had assembled together. It had taken them a while, but they had finally got the money to buy the stupid thing that had started the whole contest in the first place.

"Yeah you did it alright." She said, returning to her magazine. "Bet BB's going to be happy once he and Rae get back from their date."

Cyborg looked at the gamestation and smiled. "I can't wait to start beating his butt again." He spied the remote. "But until then…" Cyborg grabbed the remote and turned on the tube.

Suddenly a loud and animated commercial popped up on screen. _**"Hiya game fans! Come and get the new and improved X-BOX 4000! TEN TIMES BETTER THAN THE X-BOX 3000! And only 4000 dollars! Get it today!"**_

Bee's eyes grew wide as she watched in horror as a familiar look spread across Cyborg's face as he stared at the X-Box 4000. She narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at him.

"Don't you even think about it, Sparky!" she growled.

"But it's a good idea!"

"No!"

"Come on, think about it! Contest to win a kiss from Starfire the beautiful! No, even better! Beast Boy the heartthrob! No, no, no…Raven! The Dark Goddess!"

"Go near that phone and this stinger goes up your butt!"

"What? Nothing will go wrong this time!"

"CYBORG!"

Here we go again…..

**Strix Moonwing: (stares at computer screen in shock) It's….it's over. Two years of typing and dreaming of finishing this and now it's finally done. I'm so happy and proud that I've actually finished it! I actually finished a story! And best of all, its something that people actually liked and read.**

**Guys….I can't fully express how much you reading and reviewing this story has meant to me. Your reviews of support and encouragement were what gave me the inspiration and courage to keep writing this story. **

**You.**

**Are.**

**All.**

**Awesome.**

**I want to thank all of you for even consisting clicking on this story! I love every single one of you who reviewed for my story, especially SabreJustice, who was my very first reviewer since I became a member of this site. Sabre, you've been a great friend to me and been a loyal reviewer for almost all my stories. Thank you….just thank you. I'm grateful for all of you.**

**As I promised, tomorrow or the next day I'm going to write a bonus chapter to answer any questions that are bugging you about the story. I'll answer all of them and also, I'll properly list and thank all of my reviewers.**

**Again, guys, thanks…you were the ones who gave truly gave me my wings and I'm forever grateful for it.**

**So, without further ado, its time for end to come and a new beginning to start…**

**THE END.**

**Oh, and please review.**


	14. Ask the Author

**Bye Bye Robin!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Well as I promised, here's the bonus chapter! Here the characters…(nods at the Teen Titan crew) get to ask me and my co-writer, StarK, some questions about why we did some of the things that we did in the story. Let the interview begin!**

**Bonus: Ask the Author…**

"Are you guys ready?" asked Robin as he and the rest of the cast sat across from the writer, Strix Moonwing and the co-writer, StarfireK.

The two girls nodded and answered, "Ready!"

The crew looked down at their notebook, where they had taken the liberty to write down the questions they wanted to ask. Robin looked at Strix and said, "Okay, first off…where the heck did you come up with this idea?"

"Well…" began Strix, toying with her short dark hair. "First off, the idea first came to me after our school did a play of Bye Bye Birdie, the Broadway play that I based the story off of."

Beast Boy perked up. "Really? Were you guys in the play?"

"Yes." Answered StarK.

"What did you play?" asked Bee.

The two authoresses looked at each other and burst out laughing as they replied. "The fangirls!"

"What?!" gasped the titans. Raven raised an eyebrow and asked, "You mean that the fangirls were _actually_ part of the play?"

StarK nodded happily. "Yep, it was our job to follow Conrad Birdie around, sing 'We love Conrad!", and faint whenever he touched us!"

"As you see," Strix said proudly, "We did our roles quite nicely."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure that you two were perfect for the job."

"Had lots of practice." Strix announced, smirking as she thought of Danny Phantom. Seeing the titans started to tilt back in fear, she got back on topic. "Anyway….as I said, we did the play and I found that it was actually a really great play and hilarious."

StarK nodded and continued after her friend. "Yeah and two months later, Strix came up to me one day and said, 'Hey, what do you think about a TT crossover?' I had been on the fanfiction site for two weeks already, but Strix hadn't even started. So I asked her what she had in mind."

"And I said Bye Bye Birdie." Strix finished. "And that's how it started. Teen Titans was the perfect crossover for Bye Bye Birdie because it had tons of characters in it to choose from."

"Okay, next question," Raven said, looking at the notebook. "What characters did you base us off of?"

"Cyborg is based off Albert…" answered Strix.

"Beast Boy is Hugo." StarK said.

"Starfire and Raven are both based off Kim."

"Bee is Rose."

"Granny Cy is Albert's mother."

"Sunfire and Moonfire are Mr. and Mrs. Macafee."

"Slade is Ed Sullivan."

"Comet is Randolph."

"And Robin is Conrad Birdie!"

"Why did you make both me and Friend Raven Kim?" asked Starfire, curiously.

Strix and StarK looked each other and shrugged their shoulders. StarK turned to the Titans and admitted, "Well, you see it was very hard to decide who was going to be who."

"You mean you were going to make us be different characters?" asked Cyborg.

Strix nodded. "Yes, at first when I first thought of the idea, I wanted Beast Boy to be Conrad Birdie…"

"And _**I**_ wanted Robin to be Albert." StarK said.

Cyborg looked outraged. "Then where was I going to be in the story?!"

"Uhhhhh….we weren't sure what you were going to be." Strix said with an apologizing look at the robot.

"It took us a _**while**_ before we decided that Cyborg and Bee were going to be the main characters." StarK said.

"Why did you choose us?" Bee asked, folding her arms.

"Because, in the end, we decided your personalities best fit the ones of Albert and Rose." Strix explained.

"But what about Albert's mom?" asked Cyborg.

"Well…if Robin was going to be Albert, then we were going to have Batman be that character." StarK said with a laugh. Everyone laughed politely at this.

"Did you ever consider me as Albert?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, actually. We didn't really think that Mento or Elastic-girl would be as good as Batman or Granny Cy." Strix explained.

"We choice Granny Cy because we knew that she had been on the show before, but only as a cameo." StarK added.

"She wasn't the only character that we had to add." Strix said, "I also had to create a family for Starfire since she was going to be Kim."

"Yeah, the reason why we needed two Kims was because we needed one to be the person that Robin at the kiss…" StarK nodded at Raven. "But we also needed one with an overprotective family." She nodded at Starfire.

"So, basically," Robin stated, "Things have changed a lot in the story since you began writing it."

Strix sighed. "Yes…quite a lot actually. Isn't that right StarK?"

StarK nodded in agreement. "Yeah, at first, Bee wasn't going to be such an important character."

"Neither was Comet." Strix added.

"But then she turned out, literally, to be the own life to the story." StarK complimented, making Bee beam happily. "And Comet became kind of a bridge of neutral ground between the fighting going on."

"What was your favorite scene in the story?" asked Cyborg, smiling.

The two girls smirked at each other and said in unison. "The shipping fight."

"No question about it."

"It was our own little gag that we thought of."

"Since the whole story is a kind of shipper war."

Raven raised a questioning eyebrow. "And the pea-shooter scene?"

Strix blushed embarrassedly and said, "There was a hilarious line in the play about a pea-shooter and I decided just to add on to it. Our own little inside joke."

"What was your favorite song in the play?" asked Starfire.

"Telephone Hour." Strix said instantly.

"A Healthy, Normal, American Boy." StarK answered laughing. "Mainly because it was just a big Robin gag."

Strix laughed along with her friend. "Yeah, we make fun of Robin a lot in the story! Hahahah!"

As everyone laughed, Robin's eye twitched in annoyance. "How kind of you…" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hahahhaahha! Don't take it personally!" Strix giggled. "You're just a great person to make fun of."

"Hahaha, yeah!" chortled StarK. "Half the people love you and half the people hate you. You're neutral!"

"Okay, last question…" Bee said after the laughing had died down. "In your opinion, do you think that your story was pretty accurate to the play?"

The friends smiled to each other and winked. "Well, besides the fact that we didn't put in the 'An English Teacher' song…" Strix said.

"And that the entire crew was made up of superheroes and aliens." StarK added.

"I'd say we made it as accurate as we were ever possibly going to make it." Strix finished.

"Well, is there anything you guys would like to say before we bring this interview to a close?" asked Robin.

"Yes," Strix said, "I'd love to thank all of my reviewers for reading and posting comments of this story. Thank you SabreJustice, Lunaookami, Skitly-Tab, dis name is original nd u k…, Sneevley, Strawhat321, GoddessWing94, dreams-walker, My Wings Are My Soul, CrazyInsomaniac, Wave Maker, StarrGoddess, Peachy the Elf, samuraigurl1213, childoftheearth, Jacob barron, PrInCeSsFBi, cartoonstar, Lilac-Roth, InkGothical, robinandstarfire4ever, RavenSis, XxStarRobinxX, Da' Kung-Fu Fighter, vballqueen1792, Burnt Out Souls, rockinggirlofbloodred019, RAVENownsALL, and Will Fenton. Thank you all for everything! You guys are awesome!"

"Oh, and please review!" StarK brightly added.

_**The End**_


End file.
